Después de ti la pared
by norhu
Summary: Mi propia versión de la sexta temporada. No Lucas/Lydia.
1. La vida tras los muros

Capítulo 1

LA VIDA TRAS LOS MUROS

Llevaba más de dos meses en Mayfield y el tratamiento empezaba a surtir efecto. Habían sido muchas horas de terapia y psicoanálisis, muchas noches en vela y muchas pruebas con distintos medicamentos, pero al fin los médicos parecían haber dado con la horma del zapato de su enfermedad.

Casi estaba desintoxicado y Amber llevaba como una semana sin aparecer. Había alucinado con ella con regularidad desde el día de su ingreso. Siempre aparecía en el momento más inoportuno e intentaba torturarlo de alguna manera. Pero ahora parecía haberse ido para siempre. No la iba a extrañar.

Tras realizar una serie de tests con uno de los psiquiatras se dirigió a su dormitorio, que por ser de pago era individual. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella. Se había recostado en su cama y se cubría con la sábana de lino. Iba desnuda, podía apreciarlo por debajo de la tela.

-Eres una alucinación-dijo sin apartar la mirada de su jefa.  
-Pues claro que soy una alucinación. ¿Crees que ella vendría aquí y se metería en tu cama?

House agachó la vista. Estaba muy guapa y era increiblemente real. Sólo había alucinado con ella una vez y aquello fue el desencadenante de todo lo demás. Antes sólo se le aparecía Amber y esto lo aterrorizaba en cierta manera, pero ver a Cuddy le provocó un auténtico ataque de pánico. Amber estaba muerta y por lo tanto era consciente de que estaba sufriendo una crisis cuando la veía. Pero Cuddy era harina de otro costal. Ella estaba viva y cuando comprendió que no podía distinguir la realidad de lo imaginario decidió por fin dar el gran paso. Lo hizo sobre todo por ella. Tuvo miedo de hacerle daño mientras sufría algún delirio.

Y ahora estaba en aquel maldito hospital. Rodeado de locos y de retrasados mentales. De médicos que a veces le trataban como si fuese un imbécil. Pero estaba a punto de dejar atrás todo eso, de salir de allí. Hasta hacía un momento estaba seguro de haberse curado por completo. Y ahora Cuddy estaba en su cama. Tal y como lo había soñado tantas veces.

House apretó con fuerza el par de pastillas que tenía en su mano. Era la hora de tomárselas. Miró a Cuddy.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Si eliges las pastillas entonces desapareceré, al menos de momento. O para siempre, ¿quién sabe?  
-No te necesito para nada.  
-No me necesitas porque crees que al salir la tendrás a ella. Pero, ¿quién te lo garantiza? Nunca ha sido nada tuyo, excepto tu jefa.  
-Es mi amiga.  
-Sí, pero no una gran amiga como lo es Wilson. Sabes que te teme, que se muere de miedo de sólo pensar en tener una relación contigo. ¿Por qué tendría que cambiar todo ahora? ¿Crees que caerá en tus brazos en cuanto salgas de aquí? Por favor House, la conoces desde hace veinte años. Si no habéis tenido ya una relación es porque nunca la vais a tener.

El médico la miraba perplejo. Aquel espectro le estaba gritando a la cara lo que él no se atrevía a decirse a sí mismo. Se había ilusionado demasiado con la idea de salir de Mayfield e ir directamente a la casa de ella, a pedirle perdón por tantas cosas y a rogarle que le diese una oportunidad. Estaba seguro de que ella también sentía algo. Pero ahora empezaba a dudar.

La mujer se movió hacia la derecha, dejando un espacio en la cama que golpeó suavemente con la mano, llamándolo.

-Ven aquí. No soy ella, lo sé, pero esta noche podemos imaginar lo que queramos. Olvídate de que no soy real y así podrás tenerla.

El médico se sentó en la cama y alargó la mano hasta alcanzar aquella cara que tantas noches le había quitado el sueño. Después acercó su boca a la suya pero antes se detuvo a aspirar su aroma. Su aroma. Era Cuddy, ahora estaba seguro. En aquel momento no le importó estar alucinando. Es más, deseó que aquello se prolongase para siempre. No quería curarse.

Su mano izquierda atrajo la cara de la mujer a la suya. La besó. La derecha dejó caer las pastillas en el cubo de la basura.


	2. Confesiones

Capítulo 2

CONFESIONES

Wilson estaba de pie en la sala de visitas. Se había cortado el pelo y estaba más gordo. Sólo habían pasado 17 días desde su última visita pero a House le daba la impresión de que su amigo había envejecido varios años.

-Das asco.  
-Gracias House. Yo también te veo mejor.  
-No, no, en serio. Tu aspecto es lamentable. ¿Tienes problemas?  
-He venido a hablar de tus problemas. No de los míos. La última vez que vine a visitarte me dijiste que Amber había desaparecido...  
-Y así es. Te puedo asegurar que no he vuelto a ver su rubio pelo. Aunque si te soy sincero no me importaría ver otras partes de ella.  
-House, sigue siendo mi novia muerta. Respétala un poco, por favor. Respétame a mí.  
-Lo siento-dijo el médico agachando la mirada. Wilson era una de las pocas personas a las que estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón. Y sólo en contadas ocasiones-He dejado el tratamiento-agregó sin darle importancia.  
-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que ya te has recuperado totalmente?  
-Quiero decir que no me apetece recuperarme para nada. Voy a dejar Mayfield y voy a volver a mi antiguo trabajo...  
-House, ¿de qué estás hablando? Si ya no alucinas con Amber, entonces...

Wilson empezó a recorrer la sala nervioso, de arriba a abajo. Algo andaba mal. Su amigo le acababa de decir que no quería curarse pero que estaba dispuesto a continuar con su vida normal.

-Cuddy le ha tomado el relevo a Amber. Y me apetece seguir viéndola. Me la tiro casi todas las noches. Es una buena alucinación. No sabes lo que me voy a ahorrar en putas.  
-¡House!  
-¡Wilson!  
-¿Me estás diciendo que renuncias a tu salud mental para poder echar un polvo imaginario?  
-Uno no, muchos. Me ha dicho que no tiene intención de marcharse. Además, esta alucinación es lo único que falla. Por todo lo demás estoy perfectamente. Ya no dependo de la vicodina y mis cinco sentidos están más alerta que nunca. Estoy seguro de que mi habilidad como diagnosticador no se verá comprometida.  
-Dices idioteces.  
-La semana que viene pediré el alta.  
-Por Dios, habla con Cuddy. Con la de verdad. Cuando salgas de aquí podrás intentarlo con ella.  
-Paso de Cuddy. Es una pesada. Ésta me gusta más, no me amarga la vida. Además, desnuda es tal y como la recuerdo. Como cuando tenía 20 años. No creo que tu Cuddy verdadera conserve sus atributos tan bien colocados como mi Cuddy imaginaria.  
-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Durante un momento la cara de House se ensombreció. Nunca le había hablado a Wilson de lo que ocurrió en Michigan entre Cuddy y él. Pero ahora se le había escapado y no podía engañarle. Su amigo era insoportable cuando de contar chismes se trataba.

-Me acosté una noche con Cuddy mientras estábamos en la universidad.  
-¿Ya está? Es todo lo que piensas decirme.

House se sentó en uno de los sofás. Había llegado el momento de confesar el que había sido uno de los episodios más extraños de su vida.

-Ella estaba en primer curso y yo acababa de conseguir una plaza como ayudante adjunto de uno de los profesores. Aún me quedaban un par de asignaturas para licenciarme, pero aquel hombre me consideraba un alumno brillante y decidió darme trabajo antes de que estuviese en posesión del título.

El oncólogo fue a la máquina de café y volvió con dos vasos. Sabía que aquella conversación se iba a prolongar. La expresión de su mejor amigo le decía que su experiencia con Cuddy iba mucho más allá de una simple noche de pasión.

-Me sorbió el seso desde el principio-continuó House-Era muy guapa, muy alegre, sí. Nada que no fuesen muchas otras muchachas del campus. Pero lo que más me atrajo de ella fue su manera de pensar. Disfrutaba enormemente llevándome la contraria y dejándome en evidencia delante de toda la clase. Bueno, lo cierto es que la mayoría de las veces era yo el que la humillaba a ella, pero cada vez que Cuddy lograba desmontar uno de mis argumentos y dejarme en ridículo delante de todos era como...como si experimentase un orgasmo.  
-Nadie era capaz de rebatirme como lo hacía ella y nadie me hacía pensar tanto. Nuestros enfrentamientos dialécticos en clase eran como campeonatos de lucha libre. Atraían a gente de toda la universidad. Alumnos de otras carreras, profesores, bedeles. El aula llegaba a abarrotarse.  
-Cuando ella perdía la batalla me miraba con un odio irracional y su cara se encendía hasta parecer una manzana. Me encantaba verla así. Y también me volvía loco su mirada de triunfo, de superioridad, cuando las cosas se tornaban a su favor.  
-Me obsesioné demasiado con ella. Y quería que ella se obsesionase conmigo pero sentía que me ignoraba. Fuera de clase apenas me dirigía la palabra. Me sentía impotente y en medio de mi enajenación decidí que si no podía tener su mente, al menos tendría su cuerpo.  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Wilson sobresaltado. -¿Qué hiciste House?  
-Lo que haría cualquier chulo de barrio. La emborraché. Fue en la fiesta de fin de curso. Cuando llegué ella ya estaba alegre, pese a que no solía beber demasiado. Espanté a sus amigos, la llevé a la barra y me dediqué a competir con ella. Pero esta vez nuestra meta no era demostrar quién era más inteligente sino quién era capaz de beber más y más rápido.

Wilson lo observaba totalmente pálido. No sabía si quería escuchar el resto de la historia aunque sabía que debía hacerlo. A House le estaba costando demasiado contar aquello. Lo intuía por la expresión de sus ojos y por su voz entrecortada.

-Estaba completamente borracha cuando la convencí para que me acompañase a mi habitación. Prácticamente la tuve sujetar durante todo el camino. Creo que si hubiese bebido una sola copa más, hubiese entrado en coma etílico.  
-House no quiero escuchar los detalles. ¿Me estás diciendo que te acostaste con ella a la fuerza?  
-Te estoy diciendo que me acosté con ella cuando su voluntad era casi nula. Pero te puedo asegurar que no le hice daño, al contrario. Si de algo estoy seguro es de que ella disfrutó de aquello tanto como yo. Llegó a susurrarme al oído que llevaba meses soñando con ese momento...  
-Aún así...  
-Aún así me porté como un cerdo, lo sé. Y no dejo de arrepentirme cada vez que lo pienso.

Los ojos del médico estaban enrojecidos. Wilson comprendió que no debía echarle más leña al fuego. Bastante se habría torturado a sí mismo durante todos esos años recordando aquella escena.

-Estaba tan ciego que pensé que aquello nos acercaría. A la mañana siguiente ella había desaparecido de mi cama pero estaba seguro de que nos encontraríamos, hablaríamos y todo se solucionaría.  
-El curso se había acabado y sabía que ella volvería a casa de sus padres por vacaciones así que después de esperar todo el día sin tener noticias de ella decidí ir a buscarla a su unidad. Me encontré con su puerta cerrada. No pude encontrarla en ningún sitio.  
-Durante el verano intenté conseguir el número de la casa de sus padres pero nadie quiso dármelo. Todos se habían enterado de lo ocurrido y me miraban con desprecio. Supe que ella no quería saber nada de mí y decidí que era el momento de hacer las maletas y abandonar ese lugar.  
-Aún te quedaban dos asignaturas-intervino Wilson.  
-Opté por no acudir a clase y presentarme directamente a los exámenes. No quería cruzarme con ella. La reacción de los demás me hizo comprender hasta que punto había fallado como ser humano así que decidí imponerme el castigo que más iba a dolerme...no volver a verla. Y no volví a verla hasta doce años después, cuando ocurrió lo de mi pierna.

Cuando Wilson abandonó aquella noche Mayfield sentía el corazón perdido en el medio del pecho. Cómo si en su cuerpo no hubiese más que un corazón que había dejado momentáneamente de latir. No sabía como digerir toda esa información y cuando por fin se sentó al volante de su coche comprendió lo mucho que le importaban, tanto él como ella. Y decidió que esa misma noche hablaría con Cuddy.


	3. Sal en las heridas

Capítulo 3

SAL EN LAS HERIDAS

Cuddy conducía demasiado rápido por la interestatal. Las visitas sólo podían permanecer dentro del hospital hasta las 20:00 y ya eran más de las 19:00. Rachel la había entretenido y ahora estaba segura de que no dispondría de suficiente tiempo.

Dejó el coche en una esquina del aparcamiento. Las 19:20. En cuanto puso el pie en el asfalto decidió que había ciertas cosas que no debía contarle a House. No de momento. Ella poseía cierta información que podría alterarle y era lo que menos le convenía en su estado. Con respecto a todo lo demás pensaba ser totalmente sincera. Sabía que era lo mejor para ambos.

Esperó sentada en la pequeña sala de visitas. Cinco minutos. Diez. House no aparecía. ¿No quería verla? No lo había visitado ni una sola vez desde su ingreso en Mayfield. Los médicos estaban seguros de que su presencia le afectaría y ella no quería influir negativamente en su evolución.

Quizá House estuviese resentido por eso. Al fin y al cabo era como un adolescente caprichoso. Aún así, Cuddy había roto la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma de no pisar Mayfield. Lo que Wilson le había contado hacía dos días le había llevado a tomar esa decisión.

El hombre no llegaba y ella empezaba a desesperarse. Se puso en pie dispuesta a dar una vuelta por el pasillo y se encontró con su imagen reflejada en el cristal de la ventana. "¿Me he arreglado demasiado?". Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado hasta la rodilla, con un escote de pico que, si bien no era excesivo, sí era lo bastante sugerente. Al menos para House. Melena ondulada con flequillo al lado, poco maquillaje y altísimos tacones. Cuddy comprendió que, si alguna vez hubiese tenido una cita con él, se habría acicalado de la misma manera. Y lo último que quería en aquel momento era que House pensase que venía a seducirlo...

La puerta se abrió. 19:35. House vestía vaqueros y una descuidada camiseta verde. Estaba claro que tampoco allí pensaba ponerse la bata que caracterizaba a los enfermos. Le alivió comprobar que, después de todo, no había cambiado demasiado.

-Si eres una alucinación tienes la obligación de decírmelo.  
-¿Eso no se le dice a la policía? No soy una alucinación. Supongo que alguien te habrá dicho que estaba aquí. Y si alguien cuerdo me ha visto es porque no soy uno de tus fantasmas.

House continuó apoyado en la puerta, observándola con suspicacia. Al cabo de unos segundos giró sobre sí mismo y salíó al pasillo para volver con un hombrecillo pequeño y calvo.

-¿Cuántas personas hay en esta habitación, Billy?-le preguntó al hombre.  
-Yo, usted...-Billy titubeó durante un momento. Cuddy cambíó el peso de un pie a otro, incómoda.  
-¿Sólo tú y yo? Vamos Billy, no me jodas.  
-Y la señora guapa de negro. ¿Es su mujer? Y también, también-el pequeño individuo empezó a sollozar descontroladamente, mirando hacia un rincón vacío de la sala-Kate también está aquí. Kate lo siento, lo siento...

House consiguió empujarlo fuera mientras el hombre babeaba y repetía aquel nombre de mujer. Cuddy permanecía en el centro de la sala, sin saber como reaccionar ante aquella escena conmovedora.

-No sientas pena por él-le soltó House.-Mató a su hija de nueve años porque la confundió con un animalejo mitológico que venía a sacarle los ojos. Le asestó varios hachazos y después la dejó en mitad de la plaza del pueblo para que los vecinos observasen su hazaña. Su castigo es verla todos los días a todas horas. En cualquier rincón del hospital.

Cuddy se estremeció. Sabía que esa noche pensaría en Kate. Pero ahora no podía perder el tiempo. Tenía que hablar con House cuanto antes.

-House, necesito que aclaremos algunas cosas. He hablado con Wilson. Bueno, en realidad, él ha hablado conmigo.  
-Puto Wilson chivato.  
-Lo ha hecho por tu bien y lo sabes. Él nunca traicionaría tu confianza gratuitamente. He venido porque quiero aclarar dos cosas contigo.

El hombre la miró. Estaba realmente guapo. Pero no había ido a Mayfield para flirtear con él, sino para ayudarlo.

-Nunca hemos hablado de lo que ocurrió en Michigan y creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo.  
-Si no hemos hablado es porque flipaste tanto conmigo aquella noche que sabes que el simple hecho de mencionarlo te provocaría una serie incontrolada de orgasmos.  
-¿Podrías tomarte esto en serio por un momento? House, sabes que en aquella ocasión me hiciste daño. Si no hemos hablado de ello es porque es un tema incómodo para ambos, así que no lo hagas más difícil con tus bromitas.

Él clavó sus ojos en los de ella. La doctora pudo ver en su mirada lo mucho que aquello le dolía. Probablemente más que a ella, así que decidió suavizar la situación.

-Yo era muy joven y aquello me decepcionó bastante. Lo deseaba tanto como tú, sólo que...hubiese querido que ocurriese de otra manera. Sé que mi reacción con respecto a ti fue excesiva pero era lo que sentía y lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.  
-¿Alejarte?  
-Sí. Pero quiero que sepas que nunca te odié por ello. Si lo hubiese hecho no te habría contratado, ¿no crees?  
-Supongo.  
-No quiero ese recuerdo te torture, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla del hombre. -Fue una estupidez de universitarios. Todos cometemos errores. Y te puedo asegurar que está más que olvidado.

House la miró con una mezcla de alivio y agradecimiento en su expresión. Cuddy supo que le había quitado un peso de encima y se sintió mucho mejor. Las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles para ella como estaba intentado exponer pero no quería dañarlo más.

-Has dicho que querías hablar de dos asuntos. Supongo que éste es el primero- House se retiró unos cuantos centímetros, deshaciendo la caricia.  
-En realidad no vengo a hablar, vengo a rogarte que continúes con el tratamiento.  
-Soy feliz.  
-No me lo creo.  
-No voy a darte explicaciones.  
-House, ¿no comprendes que todo esto puede llegar a resultar peligroso? Ahora se trata de una simple alucinación que viene a...satisfacerte por las noches-la mujer parecía verdaderamente incómoda al hablar de ello- Pero, ¿quién sabe en que se convertirá más adelante?  
-Correré el riesgo.  
-Con Amber ocurrió lo mismo. Al principio parecía que estaba ahí para ayudarte a resolver casos. Como una parte oculta de tu subconsciente a la que no podías acceder de otra manera. Pero al final resultó ser algo mucho más peligroso y más siniestro.

House sintió como el vello de los brazos se le erizaba al recordar a Amber. Pero no pensaba ceder ante Cuddy tan fácilmente. Aquélla era la ocasión que había esperado durante mucho tiempo. Llevaba años danzando alrededor de la idea de tener algo más con ella y decidió jugárselo todo a una sola carta.

-Si sigo con el tratamiento. Si me recupero. ¿Qué ocurrirá?

Cuddy titubeó. Había estado temiendo esa pregunta desde que entró. Decidió darse un poco de tiempo y se hizo la despistada preguntándole que a qué se refería.

-Me refiero a ti y a mí. No entiendo como has llegado a ser decana de medicina. Que ausencia de intelecto. ¡Me fascinas!  
-Bueno, ese es un asunto difícil de tratar. No creo que éste sea el mejor momento ni el lugar...  
-El momento es aquí y ahora. Quiero una respuesta, Cuddy. Y la quiero ya.

Cuddy le tomó la mano. Había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad. No podían seguir con aquel juego absurdo que ya duraba varios meses, desde que la había besado en la entrada de su casa.

-No quiero tener una relación contigo. Lo he meditado mucho, no sabes cuanto. Y ésta es la única respuesta que puedo darte. Últimamente han cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida y no creo que tú encajes en ellas...  
-¿Estás con alguien?  
-Sigo sola.  
-Entonces, ¿qué ha podido cambiar para que...?  
-No sólo se trata de los cambios. En realidad soy yo. Yo soy el verdadero problema. No quiero estar contigo, House. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar a tu lado como amiga, para lo que me necesites. Cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora...  
-¿Para esto has venido? ¿Para decirme cuatro gilipolleces y después intentar joderme la vida?  
-House, por favor...  
-¡Lárgate!-dijo agarrándola del brazo y empujándola a través de la sala. Siguió empujándola a través del pasillo, hasta la puerta principal.  
-¡Imbécil! He venido a intentar ayudarte. ¿Prefieres que te mienta?  
-¿A ayudarme? ¡Tu puta madre! Si quieres ayudar vete de misionera a África pero no intentes fastidiarme.

House la miraba con demasiada furia y ella decidió que era el momento de iniciar la retirada. Había fracasado. Todas sus buenas intenciones se había visto reducidas a cenizas. House era demasiado impulsivo y caprichoso y ella sabía que en ese momento no atendería a razones.

Sin mirar atrás inició la marcha a través del parking hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Él la observó desaparecer desde la puerta y cuando estuvo seguro de haber escuchado el motor de su coche se giró sobre sus talones y volvió a adentrarse en su mundo.


	4. Fuego con fuego

Capítulo 4

FUEGO CON FUEGO

Cuddy pisó el freno. Faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a su casa pero algo la impulsó a cambiar repentinamente de sentido. Se adentró en la autopista sin saber exactamente qué quería hacer o qué quería decir.

Necesitaba hablar con House. Se había marchado haciendo pedazos sus esperanzas y eso era una crueldad. No podía negar la cantidad de veces que House la había tratado mal a lo largo de los años pero ella no era una persona vengativa. Y House le importaba demasiado. Más de lo que se merecía.

Un hombre alto y robusto salió a su encuentro en el aparcamiento. Pensó que se trataba de algún vigilante.

-Disculpe señora. No es hora de visitas.  
-Lo sé. Quizá podría hablar con algún responsable...  
-Soy el director de esta institución pero mi jornada ha terminado. En este mismo momento me disponía a irme a mi casa.  
-Verá, siento robarle su tiempo pero necesito ver urgentemente al doctor House.  
-¿Quién es usted?  
-Soy Lisa Cuddy. Directora del PPTH.  
-Vaya doctora Cuddy, mucho gusto. El doctor House nos ha hablado bastante de usted.

Cuddy enrojeció visiblemente, imaginando la clase de cosas que House habría contado sobre ella. Seguramente había hecho referencia más de una vez a sus alucinaciones. Incluso se habría jactado de ellas. El director se percató de su falta de tacto y decidió desviar la conversación.

-Bueno, disculpe que no me haya presentado. Soy el doctor Morse.  
-Es un placer.  
-Supongo que estará al corriente de que House ha solicitado el alta. He intentado disuadirlo pero, puesto que ingresó aquí voluntariamente, también puede abandonar el hospital cuando le plazca. En cuestión de días estará fuera.  
-Lo sé.  
-Doctora Cuddy, es evidente que está obsesionado con usted. No quiero decir que sea peligroso, no ha dado ninguna muestra de ello, pero aún así le recomendaría que estuviese alerta.  
-Cerraré bien la puerta por la noche, descuide. Ahora si me lo permite me gustaría hablar con él. Es importante y yo no tengo demasiado tiempo.

El director era un hombre amable. La acompañó por los pasillos hasta la sala de visitas. Cuando intentó abrir la puerta se la encontró cerrada con candado.

-Vaya, parece que últimamente al conserje le ha dado por asegurar bien esta puerta por las noches. Creo que es porque ya ha encontrado a varios internos disfrutando de...placeres prohibidos encima de los sofás durante sus rondas nocturnas-comentó dirigiendo a la mujer una mueca de complicidad. Cuddy no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar a una panda de locos montándose una fiestecita sexual en la sala de visitas.-Si quiere puede esperarlo en la biblioteca. Siempre está abierta. Tiene que bajar al sótano y girar a la derecha. La biblioteca se encuentra al final del pasillo. Enviaré a alguien a buscar al doctor House.

Cuddy le agradeció su amabilidad y se dirigió a la biblioteca. El hospital estaba oscuro y silencioso. Sólo las luces de emergencia le servían de guía. Al pasar por delante de una puerta oyó un ruido extraño, como un chasquido. Acercó el oído y pudo escuchar con más claridad una serie de sonidos que la inquietaron. Después percibió un leve olor a quemado y comprendió con alivio que aquello debía de ser una sala de máquinas. Quizá los principales generadores de luz del hospital estuviesen allí. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y comenzó a organizar sus ideas. No sabía qué quería decirle a House y menos aún como decírselo, pero no podía permitir que las cosas terminasen así. Ya que no podía estar con él como mujer al menos deseaba estarlo como amiga y confidente.

Cuando el enfermero abandonó su habitación, House decidió quedarse en la cama. Aquella noche su Cuddy imaginaria no había ido a visitarlo. Estaba claro que incluso su subconsciente la rechazaba. En ese momento odiaba a Cuddy con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca imaginó que lo rechazaría de esa manera. Esperaba que al menos le diese una oportunidad. Y le había dado con la puerta en las narices.

Cuddy se había pasado tres pueblos y ahora pensaba dejarla toda la noche esperando en la biblioteca. Que aprovechase para estudiar. Podía sacarse la carrera de psiquiatra si le daba la gana. Él se iba a dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un ruido agudo y continuo lo despertó. Estaba aturdido. Aquella tarde había robado una botella de whisky del despacho del subdirector y se había tomado un par de vasos antes de acostarse. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo.

Aquel sonido le atravesaba el cerebro como una descarga eléctrica. Sabía que aquello no presagiaba nada bueno pero su cabeza no era capaz de reaccionar. Entonces alguien abrió de golpe su puerta.

-¡House, levántese!-le gritó una enfermera-¡Hay fuego!

Entonces comprendió que lo que estaba escuchando era la alarma de incendios. Se puso en pie de un salto, se calzó las zapatillas y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. El pasillo estaba lleno de locos que corrían de una lado a otro. Lloraban, gritaban y se peleaban entre sí. Médicos y enfermeros hacían lo humanamente posible por mantenerlos en fila pero el terror de aquella gente era superior a todos sus esfuerzos.

En aquella parte del hospital no se intuía el incendio. El humo aún no había llegado allí. Empezó a caminar buscando la salida oeste, que era la más próxima, cuando una de sus terapeutas le cortó el paso. Era una joven risueña y bonita que le hacía la estancia en aquel lugar un poco más agradable.

-Doctor, diríjase con los demás hacia la puerta sur. El incendio se ha originado en el sótano, sería peligroso ir en aquella dirección.

House dio la vuelta y se unió a la descontrolada fila de esquizofrénicos y paranoicos. Consiguió avanzar unos cuantos metros a base de pellizcos y empujones. En un momento dado sintió que algo rozaba su entrepierna. Era el enorme culo de Trixie, la marquesa de los viñedos. Trixie era una mujer fea y su cerebro estaba hecho puré pero su pelo era idéntico al de Cuddy. De repente se paró en secó mientras sentía como se le helaba la sangre.

El sótano.

La biblioteca.

Cuddy.

Salió de la fila apartando a la marquesa de un manotazo y comenzó a andar a toda prisa contra corriente. Seguramente ella se habría cansado de esperar y se habría marchado. Pero tenía que comprobarlo. Sólo el enfermero que le había puesto al corriente de la visita sabía que ella había ido a la biblioteca y en aquel momento estaría demasiado ocupado como para recordar ese detalle.

Decidió dar un rodeo y evitar la sala de los contadores eléctricos, ya que lo más probable es que el fuego se hubiese iniciado allí. Se adentró en el sótano por una pequeña escalinata y en cuanto estuvo en el subsuelo una bocanada de humo inundó sus pulmones. Inició el recorrido por un estrecho pasillo al que aún no habían llegado los gases tóxicos. Sabía que en cuestión de minutos aquel acceso se vería también afectado, así que aceleró la marcha todo lo que su pierna le permitió.

Llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca y giró la vista hacia el pasillo principal. Podía ver las llamas saliendo de la sala de contadores e invadiendo la lavandería y los despachos de los jefes de servicios técnicos y de seguridad. El humo le impedía casi respirar.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, deseando encontrársela vacía. El humo se extendía por gran parte de la sala y le costó unos segundos adaptar la vista.

Y entonces la vio. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, intentando respirar el poco aire no contaminado que aún quedaba en la habitación. Probablemente el humo había llegado ya a sus pulmones y la estaba envenenando. Corrió hacia ella y se disponía a levantarla cuando una voz lo llamó desde otro punto de la sala.

-House, ¿qué haces?-era Cuddy. Podía distinguirla a través de la cortina de lágrimas que permitía a sus ojos sobreponerse momentáneamente a la agresión del humo.

Se incorporó y observó a las dos mujeres. Ambas vestían igual. Ambas estaban tumbadas en el suelo completamente desvalidas. Y ambas tosían. Sólo las separaban cuatro o cinco metros. Y sin embargo una era una mujer de carne y hueso y la otra un producto de su imaginación.

-House, ¿por qué no me ayudas?-imploró la primera mujer.  
-No sé si eres real  
-Claro que soy real. Por favor, no puedo respirar.  
-Acércate House.-dijo la segunda mujer extendiendo el brazo-Necesito levantarme, yo sola no puedo.  
-¿Vas a dejarme morir aquí? Por Dios, sólo tienes que cogerme en brazos-rogó la primera.  
-No sé quién es real y quién una alucinación. No puedo.  
-Soy real, House, por el amor de Dios.  
-¿De qué hablas? Estoy aquí, ¿es que no me ves?

House sintió como las rodillas le flaqueaban. Se maldecía tanto por haber abandonado el tratamiento...Si no hubiese sido tan egoísta, si no se hubiese empeñado en...Pero ahora no importaba. Sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerzas por momentos y supo que tenía que tomar una decisión ya.

Se agachó y recogió del suelo a la primera mujer. Ésta le rodeó el cuello con una inmensa expresión de agradecimiento en sus ojos enrojecidos.

Abandonó la sala mientras escuchaba a la segunda mujer gritar su nombre a sus espaldas. Se internó en el pequeño pasillo, que ya había sido invadido por el humo y, aguantando la respiración, subió a la primera planta.

El gran pasillo central estaba desierto. Habían conseguido sacar a los enfermos al jardín. Se detuvo en el medio. Le faltaba el aire y la pierna le dolía más que nunca debido al esfuerzo. Dejó a Cuddy en el suelo y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar mirarla a la cara. Una sonrisa truculenta se dibujó en los labios de la mujer.

-Y ésta es una decisión por la que te arrepentirás durante el resto de tu vida-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.


	5. La habitación

Capítulo 5

LA HABITACIÓN

Se despertó pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Sentía que al hacerlo tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad y eso era algo que no quería hacer. No había sido un sueño, de eso estaba seguro. Cuddy se había ido y detrás de ella sólo había un altísimo muro infranqueable. La pared de un callejón sin salida en el que él mismo se había metido por culpa de su obstinación. Se volvió a dormir.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, distinguió a Wilson en una esquina, apoyado contra la pared. Estaban en una habitación del Princeton Plainsboro. La garganta le picaba y sentía el olor a humo en los pulmones. Por todo lo demás estaba bien. Físicamente.

Recordaba el incendio, la biblioteca, el pasillo. Su última imagen antes de perder el conocimiento había sido una sonrisa de mujer. Después de eso todo se había apagado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-le preguntó a Wilson.  
-Casi dos días. Eres un paciente bastante molesto. Tardas demasiado en recuperarte.  
-Me dejé a Cuddy en el sótano.  
-Lo sé.

Wilson lo observaba fríamente. House no sabía que pensar de aquella expresión en el rostro de su amigo. Lo miraba como si estuviese molesto con él pero sus ojos no expresaban ni pizca de dolor. Y aquello no cuadraba.

Quizá Cuddy estuviese bien, quizá...No. No quería hacerse ilusiones. Era prácticamente imposible que hubiese sobrevivido en aquella biblioteca.

-Necesito saber qué ocurrió con Cuddy-acertó a decir por fin, sin ser capaz de mirar a Wilson a la cara.  
-Pregúntaselo a ella-respondió el oncólogo saliendo de la habitación.

House frunció el ceño, perplejo, y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta por la que acababa de salir su amigo. Y entonces vio que en la cama de al lado había alguien. El corazón le dio un vuelco al observar la forma de unos pies femeninos bajo las sábanas. Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente la silueta hasta toparse con los ojos azules de Cuddy.

Estaba despierta y le miraba con dulzura. Con una suave sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Pero House no estaba dispuesto a dejarse engañar por aquella bruja otra vez.

Llamó a gritos a una enfermera.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la muchacha al entrar.  
-¡Me niego a compartir habitación! ¡Tírala por la ventana!

La enfermera lo observó con desprecio y después se volvió hacia la otra cama.

-Doctora Cuddy, ¿está segura de que es una buena idea que este chiflado se quede en su misma habitación?  
-No te preocupes, Lucy-dijo Cuddy. Su voz sonaba áspera y seca.-Yo me encargo de él. Puedes volver a tu trabajo. Si ocurre algo llamaré a seguridad.

House la miraba. No dejaba de mirarla y no sabía qué pensar. Quiso levantarse e ir hacia su cama pero Cuddy le sorprendió incorporándose primero. Se sentó junto a él.

House se recostó contra su almohada, hundiéndose en ella todo lo que podía. Como un niño que espera una fuerte reprimenda a la hora de irse a la cama. Pero en vez de reprenderle, Cuddy se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Tras unos incómodos instantes la mujer empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Lo miraba y lloraba. Y a la vez sonreía. El médico no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Pensaba que se había vuelto loca. Y a la vez sentía un alivio tremendo. No, no era alivio. Era felicidad. Hacía años que no experimentaba la felicidad en su estado más puro y por eso le costó unos minutos reconocerla. O quizá nunca antes la hubiese experimentado. Por lo menos no tan intensamente.

Entonces ella se recostó a su lado, empujándolo suavemente para que le hiciese un lado en la cama. Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y rodeó la cintura del hombre con su brazo. House seguía sin reaccionar. Lo miró divertida y cogió uno de sus brazos y lo puso alrededor de ella, obligándolo a abrazarla.

Wilson entró en ese momento con cara de pocos amigos y cerró las persianas de la habitación. Salió sin decir nada. Cuddy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Había trabajado muchos años en ese hospital y, sin embargo, se había olvidado por completo de que tenía las paredes acristaladas. Todo por estar con él.

-¿No vas a preguntarme como estoy?-dijo ella tras unos minutos de silencio en los que habían permanecido abrazados.  
-Estás viva. Es lo único que me importa. A la intoxicación por humo está claro que has sobrevivido. Pero, ¿cómo?  
-Cuando te marchaste...  
-Me llevé a quien no debía.  
-Lo sé. Imagino que fue más persuasiva que yo. Cuando estaba a punto de perder la consciencia entró un hombre. Creo que era médico o enfermero porque llevaba un uniforme del hospital. Sentí como me alzaba en sus brazos y después perdí la noción de todo.  
-Estoy seguro de que fue ese enfermero rarito. El que me dijo que me estabas esperando en la biblioteca.  
-¿Por qué no viniste, House? Te estuve esperando casi dos horas. Y me hubiese quedado toda la noche si ese maldito fuego no me hubiese sorprendido allí. Pero he tenido suerte. No sabes lo afortunada que me siento.  
-Yo también debería sentirme afortunado. Estás aquí conmigo y en perfectas condiciones. Excepto por tu voz. Pareces un camionero afónico. Y sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentirme miserable y desgraciado.

Cuddy le acarició la cara. Estaba áspera por la barba y el contacto la hizo estremecer. Pese a todo lo que había pasado por su culpa no podía sentir rencor contra él. Ahora más que nunca, tumbada en aquella cama de hospital junto a su cuerpo, sentía que aquél era el hombre con el que había soñado toda su vida. Su hombre.

Se sentía totalmente vulnerable. Ella se había despertado varias horas antes que él y no había parado de darle vueltas a la cabeza desde entonces. Lo había observado durante mucho tiempo mientras dormía y poco a poco había sido capaz de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos.

Su madre le dijo una vez que una experiencia cercana a la muerte puede cambiar la perspectiva de vida de una persona. Y así era. Aunque siempre lo había sabido, ahora era plenamente consciente de que no estaría allí para siempre y de que no podía permitirse el lujo de seguir rechazando oportunidades. Y más cuando no deseaba rechazarlas.

-Me negué a seguir con el tratamiento pese a que los médicos me advirtieron que podía ser peligroso. Pese a que tú me lo advertiste-continuó House.- Me comporté como un imbécil cuando me dijiste que no querías tener una relación conmigo. Te dejé esperando en la biblioteca, sólo para demostrarte que siempre quedaría por encima tuya. Y para colmo de males no fui capaz de reconocerte. Y eso que hace unos cuantos años que te veo prácticamente a diario.  
-Para, para-dijo poniéndole la mano en la boca.-Fuiste a buscarme, ¿no? Aún sabiendo que el sótano estaba ardiendo viniste a por mí. No tienes que justificarte. Me basta con que me prometas que seguirás con el tratamiento.  
-No hace falta que te lo prometa. Sabes que voy a hacerlo.  
-Después podrás volver al trabajo. A tu rutina.  
-Supongo que no me obligarás a pasar consulta en unos cuantos meses. Estaré muy malito.

Una extraña mueca ensombreció el rostro de Cuddy. House le preguntó si había dicho algo malo y ella se limitó a contestarle que no quería hablar de trabajo en ese momento. ¿Habría ocurrido algo en el hospital en su ausencia? Cerró los ojos. Su mente estaba intentando descifrar el mensaje que se ocultaba tras la actitud de Cuddy cuando sintió los labios de la mujer sobre los suyos.

Cuddy le rodeó la nuca con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mejilla. Sus labios eran suaves y sabían a humo.

Ambos se perdieron en aquel beso. No fue un beso salvaje ni desesperado. Querían disfrutar del momento y no tenían prisa. Habían estado a punto de perderse mutuamente y la experiencia había sido lo suficientemente intensa como para romper la coraza de ambos. Al menos de momento.

Y entonces volvió a entrar Wilson, rompiendo el encantamiento.

-¡Puto Wilson!-gritó House.-¿Por qué no te mueres?


	6. Vuelta a casa

Capítulo 6

VUELTA A CASA

House atravesó la puerta de su despacho y se situó delante de la mesa de cristal con una expresión de triunfo en la mirada. Trece no pudo evitar que su sonrisa iluminase la estancia, pero inmediatamente su boca adoptó un rictus serio. En el Princeton Plainsboro no parecían estar permitidas las muestras de efusividad. Por lo menos, no en el despacho de House.

Foreman y Taub lo observaron sin que sus expresiones faciales mostrasen el menor cambio. House pensó en lo aburridos que eran esos dos y en lo buena que estaba Trece.

-Buenos días lameculos. ¿A cuantos enfermillos os habéis cargado en mi ausencia?  
-Hemos resuelto bastantes casos-sentenció Foreman.  
-Ya revisaré las estadísticas.  
-Cuando quieras.  
-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Trece.  
-Mejor que nunca. Y ahora, ¿quién es el moribundo que va a tener la dicha de que lo diagnostique yo y no vosotros?  
-Grace Sullivan-dijo Taub entregándole una carpeta-27 años. Sus pulmones se encharcan aproximadamente una vez al día.  
-Que pena-terció House.-Que la trate el doctor picha floja.  
-Se le encharcan con orina-añadió Trece.

House tomó la carpeta. Parecía un caso interesante y de todas maneras estaba deseando volver a la acción. Una simple fractura de tibia le habría parecido un caso digno de tener en cuenta. Pero había algo más que deseaba hacer y la chica de los pulmones con pipí podía esperar.

-Taub, hazle un escáner torácico y de la pelvis. Trece, interrógala. Descarta drogas y otros tóxicos. Foreman, vete a hacer cosas de negros. Yo me voy al despacho de Cuddy a que me recete viagra. Esta noche he quedado con una puta muy cachonda.

Los tres médicos miraron a House extrañados. Trece miró a Foreman mostrando cierta incomodidad y éste se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Bueno, vale-dijo House-Que Foreman allane su casa. A eso me refería con cosas de negros.

Agarró su bastón y se dirigió al despacho de su jefa. No la había visto desde hacía casi tres meses. Cuando les dieron el alta decidieron que no volverían a verse hasta que House estuviese completamente recuperado. Y ahora que había logrado superar todos sus problemas no podía esperar para volver a verla.

Tras el incendio y su breve estancia en el Princeton, había ingresado en un hospital psiquiátrico de otro condado ya que el Mayfield había quedado arrasado por las llamas. Sus enormes ganas de volver al mundo real habían propiciado una rápida recuperación y hoy por hoy se sentía mejor que nunca. Ya no era un drogadicto, se había librado definitivamente de sus alucinaciones y por primera vez en su vida tenía las cosas totalmente claras. Y no tenía miedo.

Llegó a la puerta del despacho de Cuddy y la abrió de un portazo. Alzó el bastó en el aire y gritó:

-¡Dile al gigoló que tienes debajo de la mesa que...!

Detrás del escritorio de Cuddy (del escritorio que Cuddy tenía en la facultad), había un hombre de mediana edad, con unas gafas demasiado grandes y bastante atractivo.

-Supongo que usted es el doctor House. No lo esperaba hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Y por lo que veo no le han informado de los cambios-dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta colocarse en el centro del Richard Green, director de este hospital.

El doctor Green extendió su mano y a House le dieron ganas de rompérsela a bastonazos. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala no sin antes volverse para comprobar que en la puerta de cristal ya no estaba impreso el nombre de Lisa Cuddy.

Wilson se encontraba dándole el pésame a una viuda cuando House irrumpió en su despacho. La ira contenida en el rostro de su amigo le hizo comprender que el momento había llegado y se limitó a despedir amablemente a la mujer.

-¿Cuándo?-se limitó a preguntar el nefrólogo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.  
-Tres semanas después de que ingresases en Mayfield.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Hubo una epidemia en el hospital y Cuddy acabó saltándose el protocolo 8-9G. Fallecieron 7 personas y si no lo hubiese hecho habrían sido muchas más pero el Departamento de Sanidad nunca ha tenido en cuenta las cifras. La han destituido.

House apoyó la cabeza sobre su bastón. Se había pasado un montón de meses encerrado en un psiquiátrico sin enterarse de lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior y ahora se encontraba con que las cosas habían cambiado mucho más de lo que él podía imaginar. Y en su contra.

-Y supongo que decidisteis no contarme nada para protegerme.  
-Sabíamos que te afectaría negativamente.  
-¡Joder, pues claro que me afecta negativamente!-gritó mientras se levantaba de la silla.-¿Crees que voy a poder trabajar en estas circunstancias?¡Me niego a estar a las órdenes de ese relamido de Green!  
-Pues si quieres trabajar aquí no te queda más remedio.

House salió del despacho dando un portazo. Wilson le siguió por los pasillos, intentando hacerle entrar en razón. Pero nada parecía convencer al desquiciado médico. De repente se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahora Cuddy? ¿Ha conseguido trabajo en otro sitio?  
-Se está dedicando a Rachel. Y a ella misma.  
-Perdona que no llore de la emoción, es que se me han acabado las lágrimas al comprobar que me han cambiado a mi jefaza por un Richard Gere lobotomizado.  
-Probablemente buscará trabajo en otro sitio. Tarde o temprano tiene que hacerlo.

House reanudó la marcha dejando que Wilson caminara unos pasos por detrás de él, como le gustaba que hiciesen sus patitos.

-No pienso trabajar aquí si no estoy bajo las órdenes de Cuddy.  
-Cuddy se ha ido, House. Y nunca volverá a trabajar en este hospital.  
-Eso lo veremos-dijo mientras se dirigía cojeando hacia entrada principal.


	7. El patito feo

Capítulo 7

EL PATITO FEO

Cuddy le abrió la puerta. Rachel estaba detrás de ella, intentando dar unos pasos torpes por el pasillo. La mujer no se giró a mirarla. Parecía cansada y triste y House pensó que tendría que evitar los comentarios sarcásticos si quería conseguir lo que tenía en mente.

Le hizo pasar al salón y le sirvió una cerveza. House habría querido abrazarla pero ella parecía totalmente decaída. Hacía varios meses que la habían despedido así que imaginó que tendría otros motivos para sentirse así.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en el hospital?-preguntó la endocrinóloga sentándose en el sofá al lado de House-Wilson nunca me cuenta nada. Cree que es mejor para mí.  
-Wilson se pasa la vida protegiendo a la gente que le rodea. Debería aprender a protegerse de sí mismo. Todo está bien en el hospital, excepto un pequeño detalle. No quiero tirarme al nuevo director.  
-Terminarás acostumbrándote.  
-¿Cómo estás?-aquello era lo que realmente le interesaba saber.  
-No lo sé. Ya ni si quiera siento tristeza, sólo apatía. Lo único que me hizo reaccionar fue mi estancia contigo en el hospital pero ni si quiera eso fue suficiente. Lo he perdido todo, House.

House no sabía como continuar la conversación. Normalmente su facilidad de palabra le asombraba a él mismo pero ahora buscaba desesperádamente una frase mágica que acudiese a su cabeza. Sabía a qué punto quería llegar pero no sabía como afrontarlo, así que decidió dar un rodeo.

-¿Es por esto que no querías estar conmigo? ¿Por tu despido? ¿No curro, no House?  
-Es por ella por quien no quiero estar contigo-dijo señalando a Rachel, que en ese momento hacía su entrada triunfal en el salón. La niña llegó hasta el sofá y Cuddy la alzó en sus brazos. Lo único que enterneció a House de esa escena fue que durante un segundo pudo ver parte del pecho de Cuddy, cuando ésta se inclinó para coger a la niña.

Definitivamente no le gustaba esa cría. Era fea. Una hija de Cuddy no podía tener esa cara. Y parecía alelada. No creía que fuese a sacar la inteligencia de su madre. ¡Oh, que tonto, pero si no era su madre!

-Bueno, aún puedes devolverla. Si tanto te apetece ser madre yo puedo hacerte uno de esos. Ahora mismo, si quieres-dijo esbozando media sonrisa.

Cuddy se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio y House comprendió que su broma no había surtido el efecto deseado.

-¿Lo ves?-dijo ella-No funcionaría, House. Los dos lo sabemos. Te guste o no ella es mi hija y eso no va a cambiar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Rachel es lo más importante para mí y no pienso hacerla desgraciada.  
-¿Y a mí si piensas hacerme desgraciado? A ella la conoces desde hace unos meses. A mí desde hace 20 años. ¿Por qué tienes que protegerla a ella? ¿Y yo qué?  
-House, ¿por qué no vamos al dormitorio, echamos un polvo y después te largas y nos olvidamos de esto? Así a lo mejor consigues librarte de esa tensión que te impide pensar con claridad.

El médico la miró boquiabierto. No se esperaba una respuesta así y por supuesto no pensaba aceptar lo que le proponía. Era tentador sí, pero significaría el principio del fin de su (no) relación con Cuddy.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-decidió que lo mejor sería contarle su plan y después marcharse.-Me refiero a tu carrera.  
-El mes que viene empezaré a buscar trabajo. Ya llevo demasiado tiempo parada.  
-¿Y crees que va a ser tan fácil?  
-¿A qué te refieres?-notó como Cuddy se ponía a la defensiva.  
-Ningún otro hospital va a darte trabajo como administrativa. No habiéndote pasado un protocolo 8-9G por el forro.  
-También soy endocrinóloga, por si no lo recuerdas. Puedo volver a ejercer mi rama de la profesión.  
-Eres una endocrinóloga titulada, pero tu experiencia en ese campo ha sido muy corta. Ascendiste siendo demasiado joven. La medicina de verdad la has ejercido muy pocos años y eso tu currículum lo dice a gritos. No te resultará tan fácil que te contraten. En cualquier sitio preferirán darle trabajo a un pardillo recién salido de la facultad que a una ex-directora marisabidilla.  
-Pues si no quieren contratarme en ningún hospital buscaré otras opciones.  
-¿Cómo cual? ¿Trabajar en una clínica de barrio?. Mujer, tienes una carrera impresionante. Eso sería como si Edith Piaf bajase del limbo para hacer un dúo con Ricky Martin.  
-Bueno, pues entonces me quedaré aquí a esperar que un millonario toque a mi puerta y me resuelva la vida-Cuddy empezaba a desesperarse y House intuyó que había llegado el momento de lanzarse a la piscina.  
-Tienes otra opción.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Volver al Princeton.  
-Me han despedido. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
-Pero yo puedo volver a contratarte.

Cuddy se quedó totalmente paralizada. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y sintió que no podía digerir aquellas palabras.

-Te refieres a...-comenzó a decir, notando la garganta seca.  
-Me refiero a que te ofrezco un puesto en mi equipo. Serías mi nuevo patito. Mi patito feo.  
-No puedo, House.  
-Sólo tienes que aceptar. Del resto me encargo yo.  
-Acabas de decirme que como médico no valgo un pimiento y tienes razón. ¿Cómo voy a formar parte de un equipo de médicos de élite? No...yo no estoy preparada. No estaría bien. ¡Estaría aceptando un trabajo por enchufe!  
-Yo no he dicho que seas una mala médica, he dicho que estás oxidada. Te hace falta rodaje, eso es todo. Y de eso me encargo yo.  
-No me siento capaz.  
-Pues yo sé que lo eres.  
-Me estás ofreciendo esto por lástima. O quizá me estés devolviendo un favor. Yo te contraté a ti cuando nadie quería hacerlo y ahora que nadie quiere contratarme a mí tú me tiendes la mano y saldas tu deuda.  
-Yo no te debo nada. Siempre he sido tu mayor acierto profesional y lo sabes. Y no te tengo ninguna lástima. Necesito un nuevo médico en mi equipo, aún no he cubierto la vacante de Kutner y tú eres mi mejor opción. Eres un patito feo, Cuddy. En este momento nadie puede negar eso. Pero trabajando conmigo terminarás convirtiéndote en el más bello de los cisnes.


	8. Trabajo en equipo

Capítulo 8

TRABAJO EN EQUIPO

House miraba a sus tres subordinados y estos miraban a Cuddy. Cuddy no sabía a dónde mirar y hacía como que leía la historia del paciente. La mirada de Taub expresaba aceptación, la de Trece empatía y la de Foreman auténtica ira.

Y a House eso le satisfacía. Todo lo que significase fastidiar a Foreman le hacía feliz. Y ahora, gracias a Cuddy, podía tocarle las narices doblemente. Por una parte, al negrata le desagradaba profundamente que la ex-directora trabajase en el equipo y por otra, su novia se mostraba encantada con la idea. Trece había apoyado a Cuddy incondicionalmente desde el primer día y esto parecía sacar de quicio a Foreman.

Pese a todo, House comprendía perfectamente el enfado del neurólogo. Cuddy llevaba cinco días en el equipo y en vez de progresar parecía retroceder. Cada vez se mostraba más insegura y sus aportaciones a los diferenciales eran totalmente disparatadas. House no sabía que ocurría en su cabeza pero se sentía inquieto. Si ella no demostraba estar a la altura del resto del equipo tendría que despedirla.

-¿Qué estáis mirando?-dijo por fin House-Metedle un chute de antibióticos a la vieja. Eso nos dará tiempo para seguir descartando pseudo-síntomas. Y tú Cuddy, ve a mi despacho y espérame sin bragas. Vas a obtener tu castigo por haberla cagado otra vez.

Los tres patitos se marcharon y Cuddy entró en la sala contigua. No le apetecía escuchar a House. Quería largarse de allí. Aceptar la propuesta del médico había sido un error.

-No eres muy útil diagnosticando-dijo House mientras cerraba la puerta-Así que, hasta que te espabiles, te va a tocar hacer el trabajo sucio. Para empezar necesito que consigas una muestra de heces y la mandes a analizar.  
-Vale.  
-Bueno, mejor la analizas tú misma. Y a partir de ahora te prohíbo abrir la boca durante los diferenciales. Hasta nueva orden, vendrás de oyente.

Cuddy se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir. La actitud de House la fastidiaba pero en cierto modo le estaba quitando un peso de encima. Prefería pasar por esa humillación a sentirse despreciada por sus propios compañeros. Unos compañeros que meses atrás habían sido los subordinados de su subordinado.

-Eh, otra cosa-añadió House, obligándola a detenerse-Desde que eres una doña nadie vistes como una monja. Ponte escote. Si no me sirves como médico al menos te utilizaré para decorar mi despacho.

Cuando la mujer se hubo marchado el nefrólogo se dirigió al despacho de Wilson. Le apetecía darle la tabarra un rato.

-House, estoy trabajando. Lárgate.  
-Cuddy se vuelve más tonta por momentos-dijo el hombre sentándose.  
-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué en dos días estuviese al mismo nivel que los otros?  
-Foreman la odia.  
-Me parece que le has hecho un flaco favor. Terminará largándose. Y con la autoestima por los suelos.  
-Ya me estoy encargando yo de putearla a mi manera. Le pienso hacer la vida tan difícil, que cualquier cosa que digan o hagan los patitos le parecerá una melodía celestial.  
-O sea, que la proteges haciéndole más daño del que sufriría si te mantuvieses al margen.  
-Dicho así suena retorcido. Pero te aseguro que sé lo que hago. Además, pienso darle una de cal y otra de arena. Para que no se me deprima demasiado.

Cuddy estaba en el laboratorio, analizando la muestra. Sabía que House la iba a molestar mucho a partir de ahora. A lo mejor quería que renunciase porque él no se atrevía a echarla. En el fondo no le importaría que la pusiese de patitas en la calle.

Desde que había empezado a trabajar para él no dormía por las noches. Nunca se había sentido tan presionada, ni cuando empezó a ejercer de decana. Sentía que los trabajadores del hospital analizaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Que la juzgaban. Y en el fondo sabía que a más de uno le gustaría verla caer.

Y por eso precisamente no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisotear. Quería darle en las narices a más de uno. El primero de su lista era Foreman.

House entró en el laboratorio. Ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta de cristal, mirando por el microscopio y no se percató de su presencia.

A él le apetecía continuar el juego. Decirle unas cuantas barbaridades más le habría puesto la guinda a ese fin de fiestas. Pero conocía a Cuddy desde hacía muchos años y sabía como funcionaba bajo demasiada presión. Simplemente no funcionaba.

En general solía ser una mujer bastante fuerte pero cuando llegaba al límite se hundía completamente y House aún no sabía cual era el límite exacto de Cuddy. Así que decidió que por hoy se había acabado.

Cuddy se levantó, cogió una probeta con una muestra de sangre y se dirigió a otro microscopio. House la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-Te había dicho que analizases caca.  
-Y lo estoy haciendo. Está en el otro microscopio. Si no te lo crees pasa la lengua.  
-Estás muy guapa cuando me odias.  
-No te odio. Te agradezco muchísimo la oportunidad que me has dado-no pensaba mostrarse vulnerable ante él. No iba a darle ese gusto.

Pero a House se le habían quitado las ganas de pelear. De momento. Verla allí sentada, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y el rostro iluminado por las tenues luces del laboratorio le hacía sentirse romántico. Era una sensación rara y se sentía ridículo pero aún así le agradaba. Intentó buscar en su mente oxidada una frase que la hiciese estremecer allí mismo pero en vez de eso optó por rodearle la cintura con un brazo.

Cuddy pegó un respingo y se puso en pie de un salto. El médico se levantó con ella, sin deshacer el abrazo.

No se esperaba que House la fuese a acosar sexualmente en el trabajo. De forma verbal aceptaba que le dijese lo que no estaba escrito pero nunca imaginó que intentaría un acercamiento físico. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Se giró bruscamente hacia él dispuesta a pegarle un empujón. Y entonces se encontró con su mirada.

Cuddy comprendió que House no estaba jugando. Que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo. Solamente con ellos dos. Sus ojos le estaban gritando lo que no eran capaz de decirle sus labios y, por primera vez en su vida, fue consciente de lo mucho que la amaba ese hombre.

Se giró hacia él y, sosteniendo su mirada, le rodeó el cuello con las manos. Él la atrajo hacia sí y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de ella y la besó. Quería tomárselo con calma pero ella inmediatamente intensificó el beso metiendo la lengua en la boca de él. House no se lo pensó dos veces y deslizó una mano por debajo de su blusa. Sus manos encontraron la suave tela te su sujetador y ella dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la caricia de sus dedos.

Y entonces entró Wilson.


	9. El juego del rey

Capítulo 9

EL JUEGO DEL REY

Hacía un par de días que se habían besado en el laboratorio y Cuddy parecía estar manteniendo las distancias. Y a House no le apetecía ir detrás de ella. Si quería indiferencia, indiferencia tendría. Además, como tenía prohibido hablar en los diferenciales, el médico no sabía si empezaba a abrir su mente o, si por el contrario, continuaba alelada.

House seguía en su línea de hacerle la vida imposible y en el fondo estaba deseando que Cuddy le parase los pies. En cambio, la mujer no rechistaba. En eso era mejor que el resto de los miembros de su equipo, que parecían escandalizarse ante cualquier chorrada.

La última jugarreta había sido enviarla a un barrio de toxicómanos a investigar la procedencia de una droga que había consumido su último paciente. Le dijo a Cuddy que lo llamase si las cosas se ponían feas. Le prometió que tendría el teléfono en la mano constantemente y que saldría a buscarla en cuanto viese su nombre en la pantalla. A Cuddy esto la había tranquilizado pero a él no, así que finalmente optó por seguirla por aquellas calles llenas de escoria humana y no volvió al hospital hasta que no la vio montarse en su coche y marcharse de allí.

Había hecho bien su trabajo y para recompensarla House la había mandado al escobero a poner sus historias clínicas al día.

Una vez que acabase de actualizarlas tendría que llevarlas al despacho de Green junto con un informe completo. Cuddy sentía curiosidad por conocer al hombre que le había tomado el relevo. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, ya que el director había estado en una convención de varios días en Sudáfrica y después había recorrido varias ciudades de los EEUU dando conferencias sobre su especialidad, la reumatología.

Como no tenía nada que hacer y no le apetecía pasar consulta, House se dedicó a recorrer el hospital en busca de Wilson. Lo divisó en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería. Se acercó dando grades zancadas y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-Green quiere hablar contigo-dijo Wilson apartando su bebida para evitar que se la robase.  
-¿Ese homogay? Le voy a dejar claro que nunca va a tener acceso a mi puerta de atrás.  
-No creo que sea gay.  
-¿Ya has intentado cepillártelo?  
-Tranquilo House, tú siempre serás el primero en mi lista. Por cierto, ¿cuándo piensas dar el siguiente paso con Cuddy? Lo de andar intercambiando saliva por los rincones del hospital me parece muy bien, pero creo que deberíais empezar a concretar algo.  
-Así nos da más morbo.  
-Es ella la que no quiere tener nada más, ¿verdad?  
-Sí.  
-¿Y te ha dado alguna explicación?  
-Pone a Rachel como excusa. Pero creo que en el fondo es consciente de que sería incapaz de tener una relación normal. Y a mí me pasa lo mismo.  
-Excusas. Por parte de ambos. ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto de vosotros dos. Estáis perdiendo el mejor tren de vuestras vidas por cobardes. Parecéis adolescentes retrasados mentales. Si yo...  
-Paso de ti-dijo House levantándose-.Y de Cuddy. Sois lo más cargante que he conocido en mi vida. Me largo a ver a Green.

Recorrió los pasillos dándole vueltas a las palabras de su amigo. Cada día estaba más confundido. Quería estar con Cuddy por encima de todo. Siempre quiso estar con ella, desde la universidad. Pero las circunstancias y su carácter excéntrico le habían hecho construir una muralla altísima alrededor de su corazón. Una muralla que, durante todos aquellos años, lo había protegido exclusivamente de ella.

Otras personas la habían franqueado. Wilson fue el primero. Su amigo siempre ocuparía un hueco importante en su vida. Luego había llegado Stacy. Durante varios años había creído que se trataba de la mujer de su vida. Ahora comprendía que haber terminado con ella había sido uno de sus aciertos más grandes.

Otras mujeres habían llegado a tocarle la fibra sensible. Cameron había sido una de ellas. Hubo una época en la que se sintió bien conversando con esa chica. No comprendía por qué la inmunóloga se había enamorado de él. Para él este hecho representaba la pieza de un puzzle que no encajaba por muchas vueltas que le diese y por un momento creyó sentirse atraído por ella. Incluso Wilson le había aconsejado que lo intentase. Pero, tras pensárselo varias veces, decidió que no le haría daño de forma gratuita. Era una buena muchacha pero no la amaba y nunca podría hacerlo.

Había renunciado a varias mujeres estupendas y ahora comprendía que había sido una jugada de su subconsciente para despejarle el camino.

Y House sabía que aquél había sido el mejor regalo que su desquiciada cabeza le había hecho. Sí él se hubiese dado cuenta de lo mucho que había querido a Cuddy durante toda su vida estando en una relación con otra mujer, las cosas habrían sido mucho más difíciles de lo que ya lo eran.

Llegó al antiguo despacho de Cuddy y entró en él. El director se encontraba tecleando algo en el ordenador y en cuanto vio entrar al nefrólogo se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Doctor House, creo que su equipo cuenta desde hace unos días con un nuevo miembro.  
-Una nueva miembra, doctor Green. ¿Es que no se ha fijado en sus peras?  
-No he tenido el placer de conocer a la doctora Cuddy.  
-Está en el escobero, si quiere se la traigo.  
-Mire, voy a hablar sin rodeos. Éste es mi hospital y usted no me gusta. Conozco, por referencias de otros médicos, sus métodos de trabajo y puede estar seguro de que no comparto sus ideas.  
-Es una lástima. Intentaré leerme el manual de "Cómo satisfacer al doctor Green en el trabajo sin necesidad de abrirse de patas".  
-Sí, también me han hablado de su sentido del humor. Pero a lo que vamos. Ha contratado a una doctora sin ni si quiera consultármelo. No sé como ha funcionado hasta ahora la dirección de este hospital pero le puedo asegurar...  
-Oh vamos, ¿me va a pedir que despida a la doctora Cuddy? Es una pobrecita madre soltera. Además, tenía una vacante que necesitaba cubrir...  
-Lo que intento decirle es que aquí no se hace absolutamente nada sin mi aprobación. Y si cree que va a poder...

En ese momento entró Cuddy cargada de expedientes. Los hombres la miraron incómodos y ella, percatándose de la situación, dejó la enorme pila de papeles sobre la mesa auxiliar y se dispuso a salir.

-Cuddy-dijo House cuando ésta agarraba el pomo de la puerta-Green quiere que te despida. Dice que eres una profesional de pacotilla y que tienes el culo caído.  
-No, no es cierto. Yo no, yo no he dicho...House miente.  
-Vamos hombre, pero si me acaba de montar un pollo por haberla contratado.

El director enrojeció visiblemente. Le habían advertido sobre la capacidad de House para dejar a las personas en evidencia, pero no esperaba que fuese a ponerlo en práctica con él. Por lo menos, no tan rápido. Y lo peor de todo es que lo había hecho delante de su predecesora, que era, por otra parte, una mujer realmente guapa. Aquello sí que era un golpe bajo.

Cuddy retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se situó frente a él, clavándole la mirada. Green dio un paso atrás y tragó saliva y House se apoyó en el escritorio del director, dispuesto a observar el siguiente paso de la mujer.

-La torre acaba de dejar en jaque al rey-susurró House-Ahora le toca el turno a la dama.  
-Dígame, doctor Green,-comenzó Cuddy sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente-¿me conoce usted de algo?  
-No tengo el placer, doctora Cuddy-respondió el hombre aclarándose la garganta.  
-En ese caso, ¿por qué considera que no soy apta para ocupar una plaza en su hospital?  
-Yo nunca he dicho eso. House, usted ha tergiversado mis palabras-Green parecía dispuesto a retomar el control.-Doctora, simplemente le he pedido a su jefe que me informe de todos los cambios que vaya a realizar en su departamento. Lo cual incluye la contratación o el despido de cualquier subordinado. Y él no me ha informado en ningún momento de que usted fuese a formar parte de su equipo.  
-Quizá se deba a que se encontraba usted atendiendo otros asuntos, doctor.  
-Y desatendiendo sus obligaciones administrativas-añadió House con tono indiferente.  
-House, cállate-dijo la endocrinóloga sin volver su mirada hacia él-Doctor Green, no dudo que sepa hacer su trabajo perfectamente. Pero si se hubiese leído los estatutos y reglamentos de este hospital que, por otra parte, no difieren demasiado de los del resto de los hospitales de este país, sabría que ningún jefe de departamento tiene la obligación de informar a sus superiores de los cambios que pretenda efectuar en su plantilla, siempre y cuando estos cambios no infieran para nada en las cuentas generales.  
-Y mi contratación evidentemente no va a incidir en el resultado de su balance puesto que estoy ocupando una vacante que había sido previamente aprobada en la junta general de hace dos años y que durante el periodo vigente no ha sido revocada por ninguna circunstancia.  
-Por lo tanto, si mi presencia en este hospital le incomoda, tendrá que buscarse otra razón para despedirme, porque ésta, desde un punto de vista legal, es totalmente inválida.

Cuddy mantuvo durante unos segundos más la mirada fija en el médico. Y House observó con que intensidad se la devolvía éste. En los ojos del director, House creyó observar cierto resentimiento por la derrota pero a la vez una gran admiración. Aquella mujer le había ganado la batalla y él había disfrutado perdiendo.

A House le vinieron a la cabeza aquellos días de universidad en los que Cuddy le hacía sentirse de la misma manera. Derrotado y humillado. Pero feliz por haberse convertido de nuevo en su víctima.

En ese instante, el diagnosticador consideró que lo mejor para todos sería dar la conversación por terminada. Agarró a Cuddy por un brazo y la empujó suavemente hasta la puerta. Cuando la mujer estuvo fuera del despacho se giró hacia el director y le dijo:

-Jaque mate, doctor Green.


	10. Baila conmigo

Capítulo 10

BAILA CONMIGO

La última semana había sido estupenda. Green no los había vuelto a molestar, Wilson no filosofaba demasiado y Cuddy por fin estaba demostrando sus capacidades médicas. Pero él solito se había encargado de echarlo todo a perder.

Después del enfrentamiento con Green, Cuddy parecía haber resurgido de sus cenizas en todos los sentidos. Había estado alegre y confiada en todo momento. Le había parado los pies a House varias veces y su actitud con el resto de los trabajadores del hospital había sido tal que algunos habían optado por ir a consultarle a ella determinados asuntos en lugar de al director.

Pero lo que más había entusiasmado a House, había sido su manera de enfrentarse a los diferenciales. Sin que él le hubiese dado aún permiso para participar en ellos, Cuddy se había lanzado de lleno a la piscina y sus intervenciones estaban resultando realmente productivas. Sus ideas, aunque erróneas la mayor parte de las veces, solían resultar brillantes en su planteamiento.

Y en la última sesión de diagnóstico se había comido a Foreman. El neurólogo se había enfrentado a Cuddy con la simple intención de demostrarle lo brillante que era él y lo negada que era ella. Pero la doctora había ido desmontando cada uno de sus argumentos con tanta rabia y de forma tan implacable que al médico no le había quedado más remedio que salir de la sala dando un portazo. House se lo había imaginado llorando dentro de algún lavabo y se había pasado el resto del día sonriendo.

Pero él se había mantenido en su línea de tocarle las narices a su ex-jefa. Pensaba que si ahora cedía, que si la felicitaba por lo que estaba logrando, ésta se relajaría y terminaría estancándose o, peor aún, retrocediendo.

Y House quería saber hasta donde llegaba el potencial de la mujer. Estaba seguro de que, si en unas semanas había demostrado tales aptitudes, con un poco más de tiempo y esfuerzo podría convertirse en su mano derecha.

Esto le entusiasmaba. Poder trabajar codo con codo con Cuddy, como iguales, era algo que nunca se había planteado por no considerarlo ni remotamente posible. Pero ahora que esta posibilidad se abría claramente ante sus ojos, estaba seguro de que supondría un cambio muy positivo en su carrera profesional.

Así que había decidido exprimir a su subordinada para aprovecharse al máximo de su talento y se había encontrado con que ésta se le había cerrado en banda.

Era de noche y House estaba en su apartamento, intentando tocar el piano. A su cabeza venían una y otra vez la cantidad de burradas dialécticas con las que había atacado a Cuddy durante los últimos días. Para él no había sido suficiente con sus salidas de tono habituales y sus referencias sexuales. También le había amargado los diferenciales, aún sabiendo que la mujer estaba brillando con luz propia en cada una de sus intervenciones. Le había quitado varias veces la razón para dársela a alguno de los otros. Y por último se había atribuido todos sus méritos sin ni siquiera mencionarla.

Y ésta fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Cuddy estaba dispuesta a hacer el trabajo sucio, a quedarse toda la noche en vela por un capricho de House y a agachar la cabeza cada vez que la reprendía. Pero sus triunfos eran harina de otro costal.

Durante toda su vida, sus mayores y prácticamente únicas satisfacciones habían sido sus éxitos profesionales y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie se lo arrebatase. Y menos House.

Habían discutido acaloradamente en el despacho del nefrólogo. Ella le había echado en cara su injusto comportamiento y él no había dado su brazo a torcer. Al final, House había insultado a su niña gratuitamente y Cuddy se había largado sin decirle nada, volviendo diez minutos después con una carta de renuncia.

Ahora House tocaba una melodía que sonaba desafinada y bebía whisky barato. Estaba enfadado con Cuddy y odiaba a su hija. Esa cretina de Rachel siempre conseguía separarlos y esta vez parecía definitivo.

Estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla. Aunque le doliese, no le quedaba más remedio que darle a Cuddy la razón con respecto a su hija. Mientras la niña estuviese en medio, ellos dos nunca iban a tener ningún tipo de relación. Y él no estaba dispuesto a empezar una guerra contra una niña de un año. Entre otras cosas porque sabía que la batalla estaba perdida de antemano.

Los celos que sentía por Rachel le hacían avergonzarse de sí mismo, pero se conocía demasiado bien y sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lo mejor sería olvidarse de Cuddy. Ella había renunciado a su puesto de trabajo y él no pensaba ir a su casa a suplicarle. Probablemente no volvería a verla.

Dejó de tocar. No era su noche de inspiración. Apoyó el vaso en su regazo y se quedó contemplando el hielo durante un largo rato.

Cuando empezaba a quedarse dormido frente al piano cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se acercó a ella cojeando. Sabía que era Wilson. Le había telefoneado hacía una hora para que viniese a verle porque necesitaba hablar con alguien. El oncólogo le había prometido que iría en cuanto acabase el trabajo.

Pero al abrir se encontró con Cuddy. Parecía triste y cansada y House intuyó que había estado llorando.

House la miraba y no podía creer que esa mujer de apariencia frágil e indefensa le estuviese causando tantos trastornos. La de Cuddy era, desde luego, una personalidad de grandes contrastes. Como la suya.

Se hizo a un lado y la mujer entró en el salón. Titubeó durante unos segundos y por fin giró sobre sus pies y alzó la cara, mirando a House con actitud desafiante.

-¿Ya está?-dijo la mujer.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Llevo toda la tarde esperando algo de tu parte. Una visita, una llamada...

-Has elegido. Te ofrecí un trabajo, te di una oportunidad y has renunciado a ella por orgullo. No voy a ir en busca tuya para rogarte nada.

-No quiero que me ruegues. Mi decisión es definitiva. Pero supuse al menos te afectaría.

-He estado bebiendo whisky-dijo House señalando el vaso vacío encima del piano.-¿Eso cuenta?  
-Qué cabrón que eres.  
-Y tú qué zorra.  
-Quizá por eso me muero de ganas por acostarme contigo.

-Quiero que beses cada centímetro de mi piel y que me abraces hasta que no quede en esta habitación más aire para respirar.

-House, quiero que me hagas el amor y quiero que me lo hagas ahora, ¿entiendes?

Tras unos instantes de pánico, el médico se acercó torpemente a ella. La rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a besarla con auténtica desesperación. Cuddy se desprendió de su chaqueta y dejó al descubierto un fino vestido de hilo. House observó que no llevaba sostén y esto le hizo enloquecer. Con una mano acarició uno de sus pechos mientras que con la otra se aseguró de sujetarla fuertemente por la cintura, para que no se escapase.

Estaba tan excitado que sabía que tendría que darse prisa. Para su desgracia, aquello no iba a durar demasiado. La cogió en brazos y la colocó encima del piano. La ayudó a quitarse el vestido mientras él mismo se desvestía y, durante unos segundos, se deleitó contemplado aquel hermoso cuerpo de mujer. Un cuerpo que sería suyo esa misma noche. Por fin.

La besó por todos lados, tal y como ella le había pedido, y ella le respondió agarrando suavemente su miembro y acariciándolo hasta hacerle perder la cordura. Los ojos de Cuddy le suplicaron que llegase hasta el final y, colocándose encima de ella, la penetró suavemente. Sintió como ella se movía debajo de él para adaptarse a su cuerpo y acto seguido comenzaba a mover sus caderas rítmicamente. Ambos cuerpos iniciaron una danza en la que se mezclaba el sudor, el placer y el gran amor que ambos habían compartido, sin saberlo, durante tantos años. La única música que podía escucharse era el sonido de sus jadeos.

Cuddy llegó al orgasmo arqueando su flexible espalda mientras exhalaba un último suspiro. House lo hizo poco después, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo temblando al mismo tiempo, mientras sus ojos contemplaban a aquella preciosa mujer totalmente derrotada por la pasión. Se derrumbó sobre ella.

En esta ocasión nadie llamó a la puerta. Ni si quiera Wilson.


	11. Papiroflexia

Capítulo 11

PAPIROFLEXIA

Cuando llamó al timbre de Wilson eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Su amigo le abrió la puerta con cara de resignación y le invitó a pasar.

-¿Qué quieres, House?-dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.  
-Creo que a Cuddy le vendría bien pasar unos cuantos meses en Mayfield.  
-House, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar de Cuddy hasta que no hayáis concretado algo. Este tira y afloja que os traéis ya me ha cansado.  
-Ayer por la tarde renunció a su puesto de trabajo y me dijo claramente que no quería volver a verme.  
-¿Cuddy se ha ido?¿Pero qué has hecho ahora pedazo de...?  
-Unas cuantas horas después se presentó en mi apartamento y prácticamente me arrastró a la cama. Bueno...al piano.  
-¿Qué? ¿Se acostó contigo después de...?  
-Eso creo. O al menos lo cree mi entrepierna.

Wilson se dio la vuelta y se metió en la cocina. Necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas. Tenía algo que contarle a House. Algo que probablemente le ayudaría a comprender la extraña actitud de Cuddy. Pero no sabía hasta qué punto esta explicación podría afectar a su amigo.

Lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que su equilibrio psicológico, al igual que el de la mayoría de los genios, pendía de un delgado hilo. Lo más insignificante le afectaba, aunque intentase disimularlo escondiéndose tras un escudo de frialdad.

Y todo lo que tuviese que ver con Cuddy le afectaba más que el resto. Wilson lo había comprobado especialmente durante los últimos meses. Siempre supo que Cuddy era importante para House, que le gustaba. Pero nunca imaginó que fuese de esa manera.

-¿Y piensa volver al hospital o la renuncia es definitiva?-dijo Wilson saliendo de la cocina.  
-Se lo pregunté cuando estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. Me respondió algo así como: "¡¡¡Oh sí, House, lo que tú quieras, pero no pares!!!".  
-Entonces no habéis hablado del tema.  
-Cuando terminamos se vistió y se fue a su casa. Me dio un beso en la puerta y me prometió que me llamaría hoy. Y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando una mujer te dice "ya te llamaré".  
-House, que es Cuddy. Si te lo ha dicho es porque lo va a hacer. Espero que la convenzas para que vuelva. ¿Sabe alguien más lo de su renuncia?  
-La carta sólo la he visto yo. No tengo intención de entregársela a Green hasta dentro de unos días. Quiero darle tiempo para que se lo piense.

Wilson lo observó durante unos largos segundos. House supo que su amigo quería decirle algo y no sabía cómo.

-Desembucha.  
-Stacy está en la ciudad-dijo el oncólogo aclarándose la a verme ayer por la tarde.  
-¿Y...?  
-Estuvimos tomando café. Se ha separado de Mark.  
-Dale el pésame de mi parte.  
-House, quiere verte.  
-¿Y por qué no ha venido a buscarme?  
-Quería comprobar si el terreno era seguro antes de pisarlo.  
-Puede que sea masoquista. Le dejé bien claro que lo nuestro se había terminado.  
-Lo sé. Y ella también. Pero por lo visto sigue echando de menos el curry.  
-¿Le has dicho algo de Cuddy?  
-Le dije que vuestra relación es mucho más personal que antes. Y que ella te importa.  
-Ya...pero no le dirías que estamos juntos o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?  
-¡House! ¿Por qué clase de chafardera me tomas? Por su puesto que no le dije que estáis juntos. No lo estáis. ¿Por qué tendría que mentirle?  
-Para protegerme. Y para proteger a Cuddy.  
-Ha cambiado de número de teléfono-dijo Wilson entregándole un trozo de papel con un número apuntado-Me pidió que te lo diese.

House cogió el papel y lo observó por la parte del revés. No estaba seguro de querer ver ese número. Aquello era una auténtica sorpresa para él. Se había hecho a la idea de que no volvería a ver a Stacy en la vida. Y sin embargo, ella había vuelto. Y además quería verle.

Hizo girar el papel entre sus manos varias veces. Lo dobló por varios puntos y terminó tirando de dos extremos. Ahora el número de teléfono de Stacy estaba dentro de un barquito de papel.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-Voy a tirar este papel a la basura. Bastante tengo con aguantar las tonterías de Cuddy. Si le doy alas a Stacy tendré que soportar a dos pre-menopáusicas desquiciadas que se mueren por mis huesos. La siguiente estación sería el suicidio.  
-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer-dijo Wilson exhalando un suspiro.

House intuyó que su amigo se había quitado un peso de encima. Sin embargo, parecía seguir intranquilo. Tenía algo más que decirle, eso estaba claro.

-¿Qué viene ahora?-preguntó House.  
-Tras salir de la cafetería se fue a ver a Cuddy.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Me dijo que quería hablar con ella. Al fin y al cabo fueron amigas.  
-Sí, ya. Lo que quiere es meter las narices en mi vida.  
-Por su actitud al despedirse de mí, yo creo que su intención más bien era decirle :"Eh Lisa, estoy aquí. He vuelto y estoy dispuesta a pelear".

House bajó la mirada y se concentró en su barco. Lo deshizo y lo transformó en un avioncito haciendo unos cuantos dobleces en unos puntos estratégicos.

-Cuddy vino a verme por celos-dijo alzando la cabeza y mirando a Wilson.  
-Eso parece. Lo siento.  
-Creí que quería estar conmigo, que se había asustado al comprender que todo había terminado y simplemente estaba marcando su territorio.  
-No quiere decir que no quiera estar contigo. Quizá esto la ayude a decidirse. Cuando una persona se siente amenazada es cuando toma las decisiones más importantes.  
-Se acobardó porque vio que otra niña iba a coger su juguete favorito. Un juguete que toma y deja cada vez que le viene en gana porque sabe que siempre va a estar ahí.  
-No creo que Cuddy te vea de esa manera. Pero es insegura y lo sabes.  
-Y su inseguridad la llevó a acostarse conmigo. No hay ni pizca de amor en eso. Simplemente no quiere perderme, pero tampoco quiere estar conmigo.  
-House, tenéis que hablar. Después de esto lo más probable es que quiera intentarlo. No te precipites, estoy seguro de que ahora sí que quiere una relación.  
-Si quisiese una relación se habría quedado a dormir. Hoy mismo le entregaré la carta a Green.

House destruyó el avión, observó brevemente el número que Stacy había garabateado en él y lo transformó en una pajarita. Se lo metió en el bolsillo.


	12. La cena

Capítulo 12

LA CENA

El camarero trajo las cartas y Cuddy tomó la suya con aire ausente. Comenzó a ojear el menú pero su mirada parecía perdida en otro lugar, en otro instante. Con la mano derecha mecía el carrito de Rachel, que hacía ya un buen rato que se había dormido.

Trece la observaba preocupada. Cuddy no había acudido al trabajo en todo el día y House no quiso darles una explicación del porqué de su ausencia, así que por la tarde decidió telefonearla.

Escuchar la voz de Trece al otro lado del teléfono fue un alivio para Cuddy. Llevaba todo el día nerviosa. La noche anterior se había acostado con House y después había salido huyendo de su casa.

La visita de Stacy fue como un jarro de agua fría. Cuddy siempre apreció a la abogada como profesional y como amiga. La admiraba por haber sido la única mujer capaz de tocarle la fibra sensible a House. Pero esta vez Stacy había venido con el hacha de guerra levantada. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por su hombre y cuando por fin salió de su casa, Cuddy se sentía totalmente perdida.

Se había metido en la bañera para intentar despejar su mente pero había algo que la impedía respirar con normalidad. Los celos. Sentía que no podía competir contra esa mujer. Pensó que perdería a House definitivamente y en un impulso se vistió y salió corriendo de su casa, dejando a Rachel sola, durmiendo en su cuna.

Decidió que le daría a House lo que éste llevaba deseando tanto tiempo. Si no lo hacía ella probablemente lo haría la otra. En medio de su confusión se convenció a sí misma de que House no querría seguir aquel juego con ella si se le ponía por delante otra mujer que también le importaba y que sí estaba dispuesta a tener algo serio con él.

Así que, simplemente lo buscó. Y lo encontró, por supuesto. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo que difícilmente podría olvidar y esperaba que él tampoco lo hiciese.

Habían terminado de amarse y House descansaba sobre su pecho cuando Cuddy comprendió que su hija seguía sola en su casa y lo único que pudo hacer fue marcharse corriendo, dejando al hombre con la miel en los labios.

Durante todo el día lo había llamado varias veces. A su casa, al móvil, al trabajo. House no había respondido ni una vez y la ligera inquietud que había sentido desde por la mañana había ido aumentando a lo largo del día.

Por eso, el hecho de que Trece la hubiese llamado, había supuesto una válvula de escape para ella. Al principio, al escuchar el teléfono, había pegado un salto en el sofá, creyendo que era House. Después escuchó la voz de la joven doctora y se sintió desilusionada. Pero tras charlar un rato con ella comprendió que realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Trece fue a verla y Cuddy se sorprendió a sí misma contándole cosas tan privadas que jamás imaginó que saldrían por su boca. Al final la chica le había propuesto salir a cenar con Rachel y a Cuddy le había agradado la idea.

-Sólo espero que puedas volver al equipo-dijo Trece, mientras le indicaba al camarero lo que quería tomar.  
-No lo sé. Estoy desesperada, no entiendo qué ocurre. ¿Por qué no quiere hablar conmigo?  
-Imagino que tendrá la cabeza hecha un lío, igual que tú. Pero me alegro muchísimo de que hayáis dado este paso. Nunca es fácil tener una relación con un compañero de trabajo, lo sé por experiencia.  
-Esto va más mucho más allá del trabajo, Trece. Han sido tantos años, tantas cosas...  
-Dale tiempo, ya verás como viene a buscarte.

El camarero les sirvió los primeros. Cuddy no tenía hambre. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Buscó en su bolso y miró la pantalla de su móvil. Nada. Ni una llamada. Pero, ¿por qué? Cuando ella se marchó se despidieron con un beso. Ni un mal gesto, ni una mala palabra por la que House se pudiese haber enfadado.

Lo único que deseaba era volver a estar con él. Lo de la noche anterior había sido muy precipitado. Tenían tantas ganas de hacer el amor que no se habían preocupado por disfrutar de los detalles. Pero ahora ella quería tenerlo todo de él. Quería meterse en la cama y no salir en varios días, quería...Podía querer lo que le diese la gana. El caso es que él la estaba ignorando.

Trece comía y charlaba. Intentaba distraerla con anécdotas y Cuddy agradecía su esfuerzo. Pero no había esfuerzo humano que la pudiese reconfortar en ese momento. Estaba segura de que no había nada en el mundo que la pudiese hacer sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Y sin embargo, se equivocaba.

En el otro extremo del restaurante se abrió la puerta y pudo ver como entraban dos personas. El primero era un hombre que vestía una chaqueta de cuero y cojeaba, apoyándose en un bastón. La segunda era una mujer de mediana edad, morena y atractiva. Iban agarrados del brazo.

Cuddy giró inmediatamente la cabeza y Trece pudo ver algo parecido al pánico en sus ojos. Miró hacia la puerta y comprendió.

Entonces tomó la mano de Cuddy y la apretó fuertemente. "Estoy aquí, soy tu amiga y puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras", parecía decirle aquella mano suave.

Cuddy miró a Trece a los ojos. Necesitaba distraerse, pensar en otra cosa. Y los preciosos ojos verdes de la muchacha eran una perfecta forma de evasión.

-Vámonos, Lisa. Se han sentado al fondo, no tienen por qué vernos-susurró Trece.  
-No tengo que esconderme, yo estaba aquí primero y no he hecho nada malo.  
-Ya lo sé, pero es una situación incómoda. Venga, vamos, te acompaño a casa.

Las dos mujeres salieron del establecimiento con Rachel y se fueron directas a la casa de Cuddy. Aquella noche Trece durmió en el sofá del salón y Cuddy no pudo dormir en ningún sitio.

En el restaurante House y Stacy terminaron la cena sin haberse dicho demasiado. Simples frases de cortesía. Conversaciones forzadas. Ella había intentado animar el ambiente sacando a relucir aspectos de su pasado en común, pero al hombre parecía no entusiasmarle nada de lo que ella decía. Stacy se preguntaba si tendría algo que ver con Lisa.

House pidió la cuenta, negándose a tomar postre, y a Stacy le tocó pagar. Como siempre. Estaba claro que House seguía siendo el mismo en los aspectos negativos pero había cambiado en algo: ya no mostraba ningún tipo de entusiasmo al verla.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Siempre había sido una mujer de éxito que había conseguido lo que se había propuesto y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

House ya la había dejado una vez y esto la había hundido completamente. Era algo que no se esperaba.

Y no permitiría que volviese a pasar. Esa noche iría a por todas.


	13. Una proposición decente

Capítulo 13

UNA PROPOSICIÓN DECENTE

Llevaba casi una semana despertándose a su lado y, sin embargo, la mujer sabía que aquello tenía los días contados. Él cada vez se mostraba más apático y ella estaba empezando a perder el interés.

Incluso echaba de menos sus comentarios sarcásticos. Cualquier cosa hubiese sido mejor que ese silencio sepulcral que se había adueñado de la casa.

Se había quedado sin trabajo y, por lo tanto, se aburría. Los primeros días había esperado ansiosa a que él regresase del hospital pero, poco a poco, se había ido desilusionando.

Habían hecho el amor unas cuantas veces pero ni si quiera eso los había acercado. Y ahora Stacy comprendía que había llegado el momento de iniciar la retirada. La mujer era lo bastante inteligente como para comprender que estaba ocupando el lugar de otra.

Salió al salón, con su pequeña maleta en la mano. Lo primero que vio fue una nota que alguien había dejado cuidadosamente encima de la mesa. La leyó y sintió que la podría haber escrito ella misma. House la invitaba amablemente a que se fuese de su casa. Ella comprendió que hacía mucho tiempo que los sentimientos mutuos se habían extinguido. Al fin y al cabo, el impulso último de venir a verlo, tras la separación de Mark, no había sido más que un capricho.

Stacy cogíó su maleta, se guardo la nota en el bolsillo y, echándole una última ojeada a aquella estancia en la que había sido tan feliz, salió para no volver nunca más.

En el hospital House jugaba con su bola negra de billar, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima. Los últimos días con Stacy habían sido muy intensos. Se había acostado con ella sistemáticamente porque no le apetecía tener que hablar, que pelear o que excusarse. Y ni siquiera el sexo había compensado.

Tras pasar la primera noche con ella, había comprendido que, a esas alturas de su vida, hacer el amor con Stacy no significaba más que hacerlo con cualquiera de sus prostitutas. Y le costó asimilarlo, pues esa mujer le había importado de verdad en el pasado. Pero todo había cambiado y no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía. Es decir, nada.

Y ahora no sabía que hacer para arreglar la situación con Cuddy. Hacía una hora que había discutido con Wilson en su despacho.

-La has echado de tu vida porque tuvo un arrebato de celos. Precisamente tú, que eres lo más celoso y lo más infantil que existe en este mundo.-Se quejó el oncólogo.  
-Utilizó mi cuerpo.  
-Venga hombre, ahora te vas a sentir ofendido por eso. Te dio lo que andabas buscando y punto.  
-Ese es el problema. Que ella cree que "eso" es lo que estoy buscando. No vino a mi casa a hablarme de la visita de Stacy. Vino a...  
-Que sí, House, que ya me lo has contado, no seas cargante. La has pifiado y punto. Cuddy ya no trabaja en este hospital y dudo mucho que quiera seguir teniendo algún tipo de "amistad" contigo.  
-Tengo que ir a hablar con ella. Al fin y al cabo lo de renunciar al puesto fue cosa suya, yo sólo me limité a cumplir sus deseos...  
-¡Mira que majo!.  
-Y lo de Stacy no tiene por qué saberlo, a no ser que tú se lo hayas contado.  
-¿Por quién me tomas?  
-Por una portera.  
-Ya, ¿y crees que no va a tener en cuenta el hecho de que la hayas ignorado completamente desde que os acostasteis?  
-Le diré que tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y asunto arreglado. Y con respecto al trabajo, estoy seguro de que puedo manipular a Green para que la deje volver. En cuanto tenga un momento, voy a ir a verla.

Cuddy estaba en casa. Llevaba varios días sin salir y no tenía intención de hacerlo. Trece era su único punto de conexión con el mundo exterior. La chica la había visitado casi todos los días.

Tres días después de ver a House con Stacy en el restaurante, Cuddy le había pedido a la joven doctora que hiciese todo lo posible por averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Se sintió como una auténtica idiota haciendo semejante simpleza pero necesitaba saber si entre ellos dos había algo más o si sólo se había tratado de una cena entre viejos amigos.

Trece volvió a su casa con las peores noticias: Stacy estaba viviendo en el apartamento de House.

En cierto modo, Cuddy ya se lo esperaba pero no pudo evitar que el mundo se le viniese encima. Si de algo se había convencido a sí misma durante los últimos meses, era de que el médico sentía algo importante por ella. Pero esta nueva situación suponía un giro demasiado inesperado y ahora no lograba encajar ninguna pieza.

Se había planteando seriamente qué hacer con su vida. Y, finalmente, había decidido marcharse de la ciudad con Rachel. Se tomaría su tiempo. Un par de meses, si fuese necesario. Quería vender la casa y buscar un nuevo trabajo antes de dar el salto definitivo.

Le agradaba la idea de mudarse a la costa. Sabía que le necesitaría tiempo olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero estaba segura de que le iría mejor en otra parte. Ahora, lo más importante era volver a organizar su vida y Trece estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en todo lo que necesitase.

Se estaba imaginando cómo sería vivir cerca del mar, con su niña y sin House, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Estaba segura de que se trataba de Trece. No había quedado con ella, pero la chica acostumbraba a presentarse sin avisar. Últimamente parecía no pasar demasiado tiempo con Foreman.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Richard Green.

-Ah, buenas tardes, doctor...yo, un momento-dijo cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Estaba en bata de casa y su pelo era un desastre. No esperaba esa clase de visita. Corrió a su dormitorio y se plantó unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Hizo lo que pudo con su pelo y volvió a abrir.-Lo siento, es que no esperaba a nadie. Pase.

El hombre se había comprado unas gafas nuevas, aún más grandes que las anteriores. Los cristales parecían lupas de aumento y a Cuddy le entraron ganas de reír. Miró a Rachel y fingió que sonreía por una de las tonterías que hacía la niña. A continuación le pidió a Green que se sentase y le trajo algo de beber.

-Doctora Cuddy, he venido a hablarle de trabajo-dijo el hombre sin andarse con rodeos.  
-No pienso volver a trabajar con House.  
-No vengo a ofrecerle su antiguo puesto en el equipo de House.  
-Es la segunda vez que tengo que marcharme del Princeton Plainsboro. ¿Cree que voy a volver a aceptar un puesto en ese hospital?  
-Creo que lo aceptará si le ofrezco exactamente lo que usted quiere.  
-¿Y cómo sabe usted lo que yo quiero, doctor Green?  
-Por favor, no se ponga a la defensiva, no he venido a pelear con usted ni a tratar de fastidiarla.

Cuddy se sintió avergonzada por su actitud. Aquel hombre parecía una buena persona y, por su forma de mirarla, estaba claro que no pretendía hacerle ningún daño.

Después del enfrentamiento que habían tenido semanas atrás en su despacho, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra pero sus miradas sí que se habían cruzado más de una vez en los pasillos. A Cuddy le daba la impresión de que el director se sentía intimidado por ella y por eso siempre la evitaba. Pero ahora estaba en su casa y le estaba ofreciendo trabajo.

Fuese lo que fuese, iba a trastocar sus planes totalmente. Ella ya se había hecho a la idea de dar una paso adelante en su vida y buscar otros caminos, pero esto lo cambiaba todo.

-Lo siento, doctor-continuó la mujer-. No pretendía parecer grosera. Es que no estoy en mi mejor momento, ya sabe.  
-Pues yo la veo realmente bien. Y su hija es una auténtica preciosidad. Se parece mucho a usted.  
-Gracias por el piropo, pero Rachel es adoptada.

Cuddy observó divertida como el hombre comenzaba a sudar a causa del ridículo que acababa de hacer, así que decidió echarle un cable.

-No se preocupe, no es el primero que me lo dice. Realmente creo que nos parecemos.  
-Vaya, menos mal. Creía que era un terrible fisonomista.  
-Y, dígame doctor, ¿qué es lo que viene a ofrecerme?  
-Quiero que trabaje directamente para mí.  
-¿Me está ofreciendo un puesto de secretaria?  
-No, por Dios. Le estoy ofreciendo el puesto de subdirectora.

Cuddy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Green le estaba tomando el pelo, eso estaba claro, y estaba dispuesta a llegar al fondo del asunto.

-No existe esa plaza en el Princeton Plainsboro y, por lo tanto, no hay ninguna vacante-dijo ella secamente.  
-No existe ahora pero existirá en un par de semanas. Lo hemos aprobado en un comité especial. El hospital es demasiado grande cómo para que toda la responsabilidad recaiga sobre una sola persona.  
-Y, ¿cuáles serían mis funciones?  
-Básicamente compartiría conmigo el trabajo administrativo, se encargaría de los ricachones que estén dispuestos a donar unos cuantos dólares y me ayudaría a controlar al personal. Son cosas que a usted se le daban de maravilla y yo aún me siento un poco desorientado.  
-Siga...  
-El personal sigue teniéndola a usted como referente de mando y yo no soy bueno tratando con peces gordos...  
-¿Hay algo más?  
-Sí. Quiero que se encargue de House.  
-No pienso aceptar esa parte del trato.  
-Cuddy, usted es la única que sabe controlarlo. Yo estoy a punto de tirar la toalla con él. Trabajar con ese hombre se ha convertido en la peor de mis pesadillas.  
-No creo que el hecho de que trate yo con él cambie las cosas.  
-A usted la aprecia, doctora. Eso es más que evidente. Y aunque no lo parezca, también la respeta.

Cuddy se levantó y sin decir nada salió a la calle. Necesitaba pensar y quería estar sola. Lo que le ofrecía Green era tan atractivo... Y sin embargo, tener que ver de nuevo la cara de House iba a ser un auténtico suplicio. Y más ahora que era feliz con Stacy. ¡Maldito House! Tantos años perdidos por su culpa...

-Lo siento-dijo volviendo a entrar. puedo aceptar lo que me propone.  
-Aún hay más. Créame doctora. Tengo muchas ganas de tenerla trabajando conmigo y puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo. Para empezar le ofrezco su antiguo sueldo. Menos responsabilidad pero el mismo dinero. ¿Qué me dice?  
-No sólo de pan vive el hombre, señor. Tengo otro tipo de aspiraciones.  
-Lo sé. Y ahí quería llegar. Durante todo este tiempo la he visto trabajar con los pacientes y he observado lo mucho que disfruta. Pues bien, no tengo intención de privarla de ese placer. Puesto que su trabajo burocrático se va a reducir considerablemente, el resto del tiempo podrá pasarlo ejerciendo actividades médicas, propiamente dichas.  
-No sé...  
-Vamos, ¿en que otro sitio de este planeta le van a ofrecer unas condiciones semejantes? El único punto desagradable será su interacción con House. Pero a partir de ahora usted volverá a ser su jefa y, por lo tanto, tendrá de nuevo el control sobre él.

Cuddy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No podía ser tan bueno. Ese hombre...el director Richard Green, le estaba solucionando la vida de una forma que jamás hubiese imaginado. Al diablo con House.

-Estaría encantada de formar parte de su pequeño equipo-dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.  
-Nuestro pequeño equipo, doctora-respondió el hombre apretando suavemente la mano que ella le había ofrecido.

Esa noche, House fue a casa de Cuddy, dispuesto a hablar y a solucionar las cosas. Si es que aún podía suceder algo así.

Nadie le abrió la puerta.


	14. Tres son multitud

Capítulo 14

1+1=3

Cuddy en recepción con el payaso de Green. Cuddy en los pasillos con el repelente de Green. Cuddy en el laboratorio con el moña de Green. Cuddy en el despacho con el engreído de Green. Y ahora, Cuddy haciendo cola en la cafetería con el insoportable de Green.

House sentía que iba a perder los nervios por culpa de la nueva jerarquía de poder que se había impuesto en el hospital. Ahora tenía dos jefes y encima estos se pasaban gran parte del día juntos.

Corrió por la cafetería y, colándose por lo menos cinco puestos, se situó detrás del director. Green y Cuddy se estaban sirviendo el almuerzo y al llegar a la caja...¡oh, Dios mío!...él había pagado la comida de ambos.

Con unos reflejos impresionantes House terminó de servirse su comida y consiguió colocar su bandeja en el mostrador de caja, no quedándole a Green más remedio que pagarle a él también el almuerzo.

-Gracias, doc-dijo House.

Sus dos jefes intentaron deshacerse de él sentándose al fondo de la gran sala. Pero House los siguió y se sentó con ellos.

Cuddy volvía a vestir sus impresionantes trajes de directiva y House pudo comprobar como su enemigo le echaba un vistazo al escote de la doctora cada vez que ésta se despistaba.

Los tres comían en silencio. Green y Cuddy incómodos. House enfurruñado.

-Y dime, Lisa-dijo por fin el director, intentando romper el hielo-¿Podrías reunirte tú mañana con los representantes del nuevo medicamento?  
-¿¿¿Lisa???-preguntó House escandalizado-¿Es que te la estás tirando?  
-¡House!-gritó la mujer. Al percatarse de que todo el mundo se había vuelto a mirar, bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro-¿Por qué no te largas? Es la hora de tu culebrón.  
-Ni hablar. Éste me interesa más-dijo señalándolos a ambos.  
-La próxima vez que le falte al respeto a mi subdirectora le abriré un expediente disciplinario-dijo seriamente Green-Ah, y no le he dado permiso para que me tutee.  
-Ah, disculpe usted, doc. Y usted también, Lisa-dijo con retintín mientras se levantaba.

Se dirigió a su despacho. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, se le habían juntado dos casos. Pero se sentía totalmente desanimado, así que puso a Foreman al mando y se marchó a la morgue a evadirse un rato.

No soportaba ver a Cuddy tan feliz. Ahora ella tenía un trabajo estupendo y no precisamente gracias a él. El puesto que él le había ofrecido poco tiempo atrás no podía competir con el que le había conseguido Green. Pero, lo peor de todo, es que estos dos andaban todo el día juntos de un lado para otro. Más bien Green andaba detrás de ella y a Cuddy parecía encantarle la situación.

House había intentado hablar con Cuddy en varias ocasiones pero ella se había negado a dirigirle la palabra para cualquier asunto que no fuese de trabajo.

Una tarde, unos cuantos días atrás, había conseguido darle caza en el garaje. Se había metido dentro del coche de la mujer y se había negado a largarse hasta que no se dignase a hablar con él. House se había quedado de piedra al comprobar que Cuddy estaba al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido con Stacy. Intentó excusarse de varias maneras pero ella no parecía dispuesta a ceder.

-¿Que te dé una oportunidad, House? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué clase de relación crees que podríamos tener?  
-¿Qué clase de relación quieres tener?  
-¿Contigo? Ninguna. ¿Crees que voy a ser feliz sabiendo que vas a correr a los brazos de otra cada vez que tengamos un problema?  
-No me he ido con otra cada vez que hemos tenido un problema.  
-No, pero lo has hecho en cuanto una se te ha puesto a tiro.  
-Me hiciste desconfiar de ti.  
-¿Por qué? Ah, sí, porque me acosté contigo. Que buena explicación.  
-No tergiverses, morena. El papel de víctima no te va.  
-Ni a ti el de subnormal. Lárgate de mi coche o llamo a seguridad.

Desde entonces la cosa se había enfriado aún más entre ellos. Y, por el contrario, parecía calentarse entre ella y su jefe. Estaba claro que ambos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. A Cuddy se la veía contenta, confiada. Y a House le daba la impresión de que el director formaba un charco de babas cada vez que estaba cerca de la mujer.

House no quería reconocerlo, pero esta situación le aterraba. Nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a un rival tan fuerte y, en esta ocasión, tenía todas las de perder.

Y, mientras tanto, Cuddy se dejaba querer. Las atenciones de Green la halagaban. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la trataban tan bien y ahora creía estar en una nube.

Tenía a Trece, que se había convertido en su mejor y única confidente. Y tenía al director, que cada día mostraba más interés por ella. Por primera vez en muchos años, no se sentía completamente sola. Hasta ahora había contado con la amistad de Wilson. Pero ésta era una amistad rara. Para el oncólogo, House siempre estaría por delante de ella y, por lo tanto, no podía confiar plenamente en él. Y su amistad con House había sido siempre como una montaña rusa, con más caídas que ascensos.

Eran casi las siete y Cuddy se disponía a marcharse a casa. No había visto a House desde que éste se había largado de la cafetería y esperaba no encontrárselo en el camino. O quizá sí. El caso es que no sabía si quería verlo o no. Probablemente quería verlo, pero no quería que él la viese a ella. No lo vio. Seguramente seguía trabajando (o escaqueándose) en su despacho.

En recepción se encontró con su jefe. El hombre sonrió al verla. Parecía que la estaba esperando. Últimamente la esperaba casi todas las noches y, tímidamente, la invitaba a cenar, a pasear o a tomar una copa. Y, con mucho tacto, Cuddy siempre lo rechazaba, poniendo a Rachel como excusa.

-Bueno, hora de marcharnos-dijo el director cuando Cuddy llegó a su altura.  
-Pues sí, hoy hemos terminado pronto.  
-¿Me invitas a una copa?  
-No puedo, ya sabes que mi niñera...  
-En tu casa. Te prometo que me iré pronto.

Esta vez no tenía escapatoria. Había hecho demasiado por ella y no podía negarle lo que le pedía. Así que, sin pensárselo más, asintió.

Desde el balcón de la consulta de Wilson, House observó como Cuddy se montaba en el coche del director y se marchaba con él. Hasta ahora nunca se habían ido juntos y esto hizo que su cabeza se convirtiese en una olla en ebullición. Ese puto Green iba a por todas, estaba claro, y él no iba a ser menos.

************

Cuddy se había metido en la cocina a preparar algo de cena y podía escuchar a Green en el salón con Rachel. Se notaba que el hombre sabía tratar a los críos. La niña no paraba de reír. Él le había contado que estaba divorciado y que tenía dos hijos, una de veinte y el otro de catorce.

Imaginó, por un momento, como sería su vida al lado de ese hombre. Tenía todo lo que una mujer podía desear: era atento, educado, atractivo. Tenía dinero y éxito profesional. Le gustaban los niños y parecía totalmente entregado. Pero, ¿a ella le gustaba?

Cuddy había comprobado, a lo largo de los años, que no era capaz de ser feliz dentro de una relación normal, con un hombre normal. Y Green era un hombre normal. Un triunfador, sí, pero normal. En cambio, House no lo era.

House, maldito House. Tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza.

Volvió al salón y sirvió la cena. Green ya había preparado la mesa y la ayudó a sentar a Rachel en la trona.

-Necesito que organices una fiesta en honor a la familia Steiner-dijo el hombre mientras comían.-Nos han donado muchísimo dinero este año y creo que es lo mínimo que podemos ofrecerles a cambio.  
-Claro, ¿para cuando sería?  
-Dentro de unos diez días estaría bien. No sé, tómate el tiempo necesario para organizarlo todo bien.  
-Dame siete días.  
-Me gustaría que vinieses conmigo a esa fiesta-dijo Green mirándola a los ojos.  
-¿Y que remedio me queda?-respondió Cuddy, riendo.-Tenemos que hacer acto de presencia.  
-No, me refiero a que vengas conmigo como...bueno como los chicos y las chicas van a esas fiestas de fin de curso de los institutos.  
-¿Te refieres a que vendrás a recogerme a casa en una limusina y me regalarás una flor que haya escogido tu mamá?  
-Si, algo así.  
-Parece divertido.

El reumatólogo alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa y tomó la mano de Cuddy. En ese momento, House llamó a la puerta. Cuddy se levantó a abrir, pero Green le cortó el paso y se adelantó hasta la puerta.

-Buenas noches, doctor House. ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
-Doctor Green, menos mal que le encuentro. He estado en su casa antes de venir aquí y, al no encontrarlo, he supuesto que estaría usted en casa de nuestra querida subdirectora intentando cepillársela. ¡Uy!...quiero decir, intentando arreglar asuntos importantísimos...  
-¿Qué quieres, House?-dijo Cuddy saliendo a la puerta.  
-Director, aquí le traigo los resultados de sus pruebas-dijo entregándole una carpeta.-Tiene usted sida, sífilis y gonorrea. Bueno, quizá no todas, eso aún está por confirmar, pero al menos un par de esas enfermedades sí que las tiene. El sida es seguro.  
-Eres patético, me das pena-dijo ella intentando cerrar la puerta. Pero House la detuvo.  
-Por favor, Cuddy. Dame sólo una hora para intentar arreglar esto. Dile a éste que se largue. No des un paso del que te vayas a arrepentir durante toda tu vida.  
-Ese paso ya lo di, House. Y fue contigo. Sobre tu piano. Ahora, por favor, vete y déjanos en paz.

House se giró y salió a la calle. Cuddy entró y cerró la puerta. Green le echó un brazo por encima del hombro y la acompañó al salón. Aquella noche hablaron de House y de todo lo que había significado para ella.


	15. El pozo

Capítulo 15

EL POZO

House ya se había tomado un par de vasos de whisky cuando Cuddy hizo su aparición en la fiesta, acompañada por el baboso de Green.

La subdirectora se había pasado una semana trabajando sin descanso para que la recepción fuese un éxito y lo había conseguido. Había alquilado una sala de fiestas a un par de km del hospital y, entre empleados, benefactores y otros invitados, había más de cien personas que parecían pasarlo estupendamente.

Wilson no le quitaba la vista de encima a House. Durante los últimos días había intentado ser su cable a tierra, pero aún así no podía evitar que a su amigo se le fuese de vez en cuando la cabeza. Wilson temía que acabase haciendo algún disparate durante la noche.

-Green va haciendo el ridículo con ese esmoquin. Parece un pingüino-apuntó House.  
-Nosotros también llevamos esmoquin.  
-Y Cuddy se está poniendo como una vaca. Ese vestido le va a estallar.  
-Cuddy está buenísima. Con un par de copas más me tiro a su cuello.

House le miró con ojos asesinos y Wilson soltó una carcajada, haciéndole comprender que estaba de broma. Pero lo cierto era que Cuddy estaba espectacular. Llevaba un vestido largo y verde oscuro, que resaltaba la forma de su bonito cuerpo.

Durante un buen rato, House intentó acercarse a la mujer, pero ésta siempre parecía ocupada. Cuando no la estaba acosando el patético de Green, estaba atendiendo a algún empleado o a algún invitado especial.

Y, mientras tanto, House seguía bebiendo. Wilson ya estaba borracho y le estaba tirando los tejos...¿a Cameron? Eso sí que era bueno. Y el panoli de Chase haciendo apuestas con Taub a base de chupitos de tequila y sin enterarse de nada.

Por fin House vio a Cuddy sola al lado de una mesa de aperitivos y se lanzó a la carga dejándose el bastón olvidado en la barra. Pero, cuando le faltaban unos metros para darle alcance, Trece se le adelantó y se puso a charlar con la jefa.

-¡Ehhhhhhhhhhh!-gritó House llegando a la altura de las dos mujeres-. Las lesbianas inoportunas que se vayan a fastidiar a otra parte.  
-¿Tienes algún problema, House?-preguntó Trece.  
-O te largas o te despido-dijo el hombre.  
-Entonces yo te despediré a ti-añadió Cuddy.  
-No creo que te atrevas.  
-Ponme a prueba.

Trece le pegó un pellizco cariñoso a Cuddy en el brazo y, lanzándole una mirada de complicidad, se alejó de allí.

-¿Por qué te ha mirado así?-preguntó House.  
-¿También vas a estar celoso de Trece? Lo que me faltaba.  
-Es lesbiana.  
-No, es bisexual. Y sólo somos amigas.  
-¿Estás liada con Green?  
-No pienso responder a eso.  
-¿Te acuestas con él?  
-House, haz el favor...

La mujer le dio la espalda y comenzó a servirse unos canapés en un plato. Eran muchos canapés para ella sola. Estaba claro que estaba cogiendo también para el apestoso de Green.

-Buenas noches, House-dijo Green llegando a la altura de ellos y rodeando a Cuddy por la cintura-¿Está disfrutando de la fiesta?  
-No tanto como usted. Espero que no se le atraganten los canapés-respondió el médico. A continuación se fue de allí, cojeando. Quería partirle la cara al director pero, por otra parte, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Cuddy lo vio alejarse y perderse entre el resto de los borrachos. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Estaba tan atractivo con ese ridículo traje...

A su cabeza vinieron de golpe varias escenas de la noche que pasaron juntos y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios. Green pareció percatarse de la situación y la hizo girar sobre sí misma, hasta que quedaron enfrentados cara a cara.

Sin soltar su cintura, el hombre comenzó a acariciar su cara. Él sabía lo que sentía Cuddy por House pero, aún así, no podía evitar perder el control en su presencia. Estaba totalmente ilusionado con la idea de poder tener una relación con ella. Hacía muchos años que no se enamoraba y el sentimiento le había tomado por sorpresa. Pero era consciente de que esa enfermedad que era House los iba a perseguir fuesen a donde fuesen y ocurriese lo que ocurriese.

Cuddy se desprendió de sus manos y se dirigió al servicio. No estaba segura de querer besarle. Por lo menos, no esa noche.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y ya no quedaba casi nadie en la fiesta. A Chase y a Taub se los había tenido que llevar una ambulancia. Wilson se había cansado de Cameron y se había largado con una chica nueva de recepción. Y Foreman se había marchado detrás de Trece, tratando de salvar lo poco que quedaba de su relación.

House había salido a la calle y se había escondido detrás de una esquina, de manera que podía ver el coche de Green sin ser visto. Se sentía como un idiota y sabía que lo único que estaba haciendo era torturarse pero sus celos y su enorme curiosidad le impedían comportarse como un adulto.

Cuando el último invitado se hubo marchado, Green y Cuddy salieron a la calle y el hombre la rodeó con su brazo para protegerla del frío. Al llegar a la altura del coche se detuvieron y el hombre, simplemente, la besó.

Al principio Cuddy pareció sorprendida y reacia y House deseó que alzase la rodilla y le diese a Green un buen golpe en sus partes. Pero, poco a poco, pareció relajarse y acabó perdiéndose totalmente en ese beso. Con sus manos acarició la nuca del hombre, del mismo modo que había acariciado la de House no mucho tiempo atrás.

Éste decidió que ya había visto bastante y se marchó. Llegó a su apartamento y se dejó caer en la cama. El alcohol y la decepción le hicieron dormirse profundamente en un tiempo récord.

Al cabo de unos minutos su cabeza empezó a divagar. Sabía perfectamente que estaba soñando y, sin embargo, no podía despertarse.

_Estoy dentro de un pozo profundo, sumergido en el agua. Miro hacia arriba y veo un aro de luz. Intento impulsarme para salir pero no consigo moverme. Empiezo a desesperarme. Nado en círculos, pero no me muevo del sitio. ¿Estoy empezando a ahogarme?_

Vuelvo a mirar a la luz y veo la silueta de una persona. Ésta sumerge su mano en el agua. Me quiere sacar de aquí. consigo nadar hacia la superficie y agarro esa mano. Ya puedo distinguir su cara. Es Cuddy.

Pero no me dejo ayudar. La miro a través del agua y tiro fuertemente de ella. La hago caer y la arrastro conmigo hasta lo más profundo del pozo.

Ella me mira aterrada e intenta escapar pero yo se lo impido. La sujeto fuertemente y no permito que se vaya.

-Déjame salir-me dice su voz, pero sus labios no se mueven.  
-Quédate conmigo-respondo yo.

Vuelve a forcejear pero yo sigo impidiendo que me deje. Entonces, una nueva sombra aparece en la boca del pozo. Su mano entra en el agua. Esta vez, la mano llama a Cuddy.

Ella se deshace de mí, nada hacia arriba y agarra la mano. Pero, cuando está a punto de salir, yo la vuelvo a sumergir y, de nuevo, me la llevo al rincón más oscuro de mi pozo . La mano continúa arriba, llamándola.

-Déjame salir.  
-Quédate conmigo.


	16. Como el agua

Capítulo 16

COMO EL AGUA

House se había negado a pasar consulta durante los últimos días y a Wilson le había tocado sustituirlo. Así funcionaban las cosas desde que Green estaba al mando y Cuddy era su mano derecha. Si House se portaba mal, Wilson pagaba las consecuencias, ya que el médico no parecía escarmentar de otra manera. Y últimamente , House se estaba portando fatal.

El oncólogo estaba examinando a un anciano con espasmos cuando Cuddy entró en la consulta. El viejo la observó con desconfianza y, tras abrocharse la camisa, se marchó.

-Vuelve a tu trabajo, Wilson. Ya me encargo yo de esto-dijo Cuddy.  
-Vaya, ¿me vas a levantar el castigo?  
-Está claro que esto no hace reaccionar a House y no es justo que tú pagues el pato.  
-Menos mal que te das cuenta.  
-Lo siento.  
-Está bien.  
-Wilson, con respecto a House...  
-No tienes que darme explicaciones. Quiero que sepas que me alegro por ti y que entiendo que hayas decidido dar este paso. Y lo siento por House, pero con él no ibas a ninguna parte y los dos lo sabéis.  
-Gracias.  
-Estoy seguro de que te irá bien con Green.

Cuddy se despidió de él y se sentó a esperar al próximo paciente. Llevaba más de dos meses saliendo con el director y la relación no podía ser más satisfactoria. No vivían juntos, pero él se quedaba a dormir en su casa casi todas las noches.

Se sentía bien a su lado. La cuidaba y la quería. Era una sensación nueva y agradable. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por ella de esa manera.

A Green parecía gustarle todo de ella. Lo veía disfrutar cuando la miraba, cuando la escuchaba, cuando la veía trabajar o jugar con Rachel y cuando le hacía el amor. Y su niña era feliz con él. Ambos se habían encariñado mutuamente y Cuddy comprendía que aquel hombre era el padre perfecto para Rachel.

Pero cada vez que se cruzaba con House en los pasillos no podía evitar replanteárselo todo. Desde la fiesta de los Steiner, el médico no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Se pasaba el día saltándose las normas a la torera y poniendo en jaque sus nervios pero siempre de forma indirecta y a través de otros.

Sólo se acercaba a ella cuando tenía que pedirle algo relacionado con el trabajo. Y sólo si era completamente necesario. Como es lógico, House aprovechaba estos momentos para hacerla enfadar. Pero a excepción de sus rabietas de preescolar, él la trataba con indiferencia y Cuddy empezó a hacerse a la idea de que tal vez la hubiese olvidado.

Pero lo cierto era que House había decidido dejarle el camino libre. El sueño que había tenido durante la noche de la fiesta le había revelado una verdad que él, conscientemente, no se atrevía a reconocer. Esta vez permitiría que esa mano amiga ayudase a Cuddy.

Aún así, le dolía y no podía evitar echarla de menos. Si él hubiese sido un tipo más normal, como Green, ahora podría estar disfrutando de la compañía de una mujer a la que había deseado durante muchos años. Pero él era como era y no podía cambiar. Y tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que era capaz, decidió que esa tarde iría a verla y hablaría con ella de forma personal, por última vez. Quería decirle en su cara que deseaba que le fuese estupendamente. Le demostraría que podía ser tan maduro como el inútil de su novio. Pero también quería estar un ratito más junto a ella, antes de dejarla libre completamente.

Cuando terminó su trabajo se dirigió al despacho de Cuddy, que era contiguo al de Green, pero no la encontró allí.

La recepcionista, que era además la nueva novia de Wilson, le explicó que hacía más de una hora que se había marchado con el director. House no se lo pensó dos veces y decidió ir a su casa. Al fin y al cabo, si no se dejaba llevar por esa clase de impulsos no volvería a tener una conversación íntima con ella.

Dejó su moto aparcada lo bastante lejos como para que no pudiese ser vista y decidió aguardar a que Green se marchase. Lo malo era que quizá no saliese en toda la noche. Pero al cabo de un rato vio cómo el hombre salía de la casa, llevando a Rachel en su carrito.

House pensó que el tipo era un pelota y un panoli, pero estaba claro que a Cuddy le encantaba que fuese así. Él jamás habría sacado a esa mocosa a pasear. Ni por todo el oro del mundo ni toda la lencería fina que pudiese ponerse Cuddy.

Llamó a la puerta. Una, dos, tres veces. Nadie contestó. Colocó la oreja en la madera y no escuchó nada. Pero estaba seguro de que Cuddy estaba allí.Quizá le dolía la cabeza y se había tumbado en la cama. Por eso Green se había llevado al monstruíto.

Dio la vuelta y entró en el jardín de atrás. Se asomó a la ventana del dormitorio principal, pero allí no había nadie. La cama estaba hecha. Aún no se habían revolcado, menos mal.

Abrió la ventana y se coló dentro. Estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué pasaba allí. Por un momento se imaginó a Cuddy tirada en el suelo de la cocina, asesinada por el decano psicópata. Descartó la idea por absurda. Sin embargo, no sería inverosímil que le hubiese ocurrido algo. ¡Ja! No estaría nada mal despedirse de ella haciéndose el héroe. Pero al llegar a la altura del baño escuchó el sonido del agua. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta.

Cuddy estaba en la ducha.

No pudo evitar poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta y, tras pensárselo durante unos segundos, abrió con mucho cuidado. A través de la mampara pudo distinguir la silueta de la mujer y el corazón se le aceleró sin remedio. Vio sus manos recorrer todo su cuerpo, su cara, su pelo y sintió que la garganta se le secaba. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al salón. La esperaría allí. Pero en mitad del pasillo sus pies desobedecieron totalmente las órdenes de su cerebro y le hicieron dar la vuelta.

Volvió a entrar en el baño y, caminando lentamente para no ser oído, se acercó a la ducha. Tomó aire profundamente y, abriendo la mampara de golpe, entró.

Cuddy se giró sobresaltada y no pudo evitar soltar un grito que dejó a House sordo durante varios segundos. La mujer lo miraba asustada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Él, mientras tanto, contemplaba como el agua resbalaba sensualmente por su cuerpo. La expresión de terror en su bello rostro lo volvía loco.

El resto ocurrió demasiado rápido. House la tomó por las caderas y la empujó contra la pared mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua golpear contra su chaqueta de cuero. A continuación introdujo su lengua en la boca de la mujer y comenzó a morderle los labios mientras la incitaba a seguirle el juego.

Cuddy al principio parecía no responder. Estaba totalmente paralizada. Pero, poco a poco, las manos de House la hicieron reaccionar recorriendo todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Cuando comprendió que la mujer se había rendido completamente, se agachó y comenzó a besar sus pechos y a mordisquear sus pezones. Ella creía que iba a perder la cabeza. Con una mano le abrió las piernas y comenzó a acariciarla.

Cuddy quería llorar y no podía parar de besarlo y de tocarlo. Quería hacerle disfrutar tanto como él la estaba haciendo disfrutar a ella. Le quitó la chaqueta mientras él se bajaba los pantalones hasta quedarse sólo con la camisa y los calcetines. En ese momento, en la cabeza de ambos, no había sitio para nada más. Sólo estaban sus cuerpos, sus bocas y ese inmenso deseo que les impedía pensar con racionalidad.

House agarró su trasero con firmeza y alzándola un poco, se deslizó dentro de ella. Cuddy rodeó el cuerpo de el hombre con sus piernas y éste comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, olvidando por un instante su dolor.

Cuando los calambres no le permitieron continuar, cayeron al suelo y Cuddy se colocó sobre él. House apoyó la espalda en la pared y tomando los pechos de ella con ambas manos se dedicó a disfrutar de la fricción que ella ejercía con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuddy se inclinó sobre él y, mordiéndole la oreja, llegó al orgasmo en medio de fuertes gemidos. Después continuó moviéndose arriba y abajo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, hasta sentir como él se derramaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados durante unos minutos, bajo el agua. La cabeza de ella en el hueco de su cuello y los brazos de él rodeando posesivamente su cintura. Cuando Cuddy pudo reaccionar le tomo la cara entre las manos y le pidió que se marchara.


	17. Vuela amigo

Capítulo 17

VUELA AMIGO

House se despertó en su apartamento. Había dormido de un tirón y no había soñado con nada o, por lo menos, no lo recordaba. Estaba feliz. El encuentro con Cuddy la noche anterior le había hecho recobrar parte de las esperanzas.

Ella le había pedido que se marchase pero, teniendo en cuenta que Green podía volver en cualquier momento, no tenia por qué alarmarse. House conocía demasiado bien el sentido de culpabilidad de Cuddy. No esperaba que le contase a su pareja que se lo había montado con otro en la ducha mientras él sacaba a su hija a pasear, pero estaba seguro de que buscaría alguna excusa para terminar con su relación.

Se levantó y vio una luz parpadeando en el teléfono. Tenía dos mensajes. Imaginó que serían de Cuddy. Probablemente le pediría que disimulase esa mañana y que no se le ocurriese hacer ningún comentario subido de tono.

Llegó hasta el teléfono y pulsó el botón.

"Doctor House"-dijo una voz de hombre con un fuerte acento inglés-"Soy Matthew Todd, director del Royal Hill de Londres. Tengo una vacante en mi hospital que, estoy seguro, será de su interés. Póngase en contacto conmigo antes de las doce de la noche, hora norteamericana, si está interesado".

Otra oferta de trabajo. Pero esta vez no era una oferta cualquiera. El Royal Hill tenía el equipo de diagnosticadores más importante del mundo. Trabajar allí era un sueño para cualquiera que se hubiese especializado en la materia. Pero a House, desde luego, no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Aún así se sentía halagado. Lo habían tenido en cuenta y eso decía mucho de él.

Siguiente mensaje:

"House, en cuanto llegues pásate por mi despacho. Quiero hablar contigo"-esa era la voz de Cuddy. Parecía estar bastante nerviosa. Después de todo, quizá le hubiese confesado su traspiés al reumatólogo. Lo más probable es que hubiesen tenido bronca. En ese caso, con partirle el bastón en la nuca al decano se solucionaría todo.

House estaba de buen humor. Se montó en su moto y se dirigió al Princeton Plainsboro. Al primero que se encontró al llegar fue a Wilson:

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-preguntó el oncólogo.  
-Por fin veo luz al final del túnel.  
-Uyuyuy, a ver si es que estás muerto.  
-¡Ja! Muerto me dejó ayer Cuddy. Y nada menos que en su ducha.  
-¿Qué? ¿Te has...?¡Está con Green!  
-Mira que pena. Pues a partir de ahora estará conmigo, ya lo verás. Esta vez no pienso salir sin un "sí " de su despacho.

Tras hacerle un gesto obsceno a su amigo se dirigió al despacho de Cuddy. La mujer estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, sin hacer nada. Por sus ojeras dedujo que no había dormido en toda la noche. Buena señal.

-Siéntate, por favor-dijo señalándole una de las sillas.-He estado pensando en lo que pasó ayer y...  
-Cuddy, aquí no queda sitio para lamentaciones. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante.  
-House, no es tan fácil.  
-Yo tuve un tropiezo con Stacy. Tú lo has tenido con ese payaso. Estamos en paz. Tus celos por los míos. Dos negativos hacen un positivo. Y a partir de ahora quiero que todo sea positivo entre nosotros dos.  
-No sabes cuanto me gustaría que las cosas fuesen de otra manera.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-ahora House empezaba a alarmarse. Esperaba encontrarse a Cuddy un poco taciturna pero no creía que se fuese a mostrar tan pesimista. Y ella no era la típica mujer a la que le gustaba hacerse de rogar.

Cuddy agachó la mirada e hizo como que ordenaba unos papeles. House pensó que la tensión que había en ese momento en el ambiente se podría cortar con un cuchillo y supo que nada bueno iba a ocurrir a continuación.

-Voy a casarme con Richard-se limitó a decir ella mientras alzaba la mirada.-Me lo pidió ayer, justo antes de que llegases y le dije que sí. No voy a romper mi palabra. Lo siento.

House la contempló durante un instante, sin saber qué decir. A continuación dejó caer la cabeza y se marchó del despacho con la sensación de haber perdido la mejor partida de su vida.Y así era como Green se tomaba la revancha tras aquella otra tanda de ajedrez en la que Cuddy y él lo habían dejado fuera de juego. Ahora, él aprovechaba su propia fuerza y la debilidad de su enemigo. Y tras eliminar a la torre que ejercía de guardián día y noche, se comía a la reina blanca.

Por la tarde Wilson fue a ver a House a su oficina. Cuddy había ido a darle la buena nueva también a él y, pese a que se alegraba muchísimo por ella, estaba seguro de que la noticia habría sido una bomba para su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-dijo sin más preámbulos mientras atravesaba la puerta de cristal.  
-Muy bien,  
-¿Seguro?  
-No me han levantado a la novia ni me han robado a la mujer. Cuddy no era nada mío. No tengo por qué quejarme.  
-Ya. ¿Cuál va a ser el siguiente paso? ¿Decirle a Green que anoche te acostaste con ella? ¿Presentarte en la boda vestido de archipámpago de las Indias?  
-Me voy a Londres.  
-Si te esperas al próximo fin de semana me voy contigo. Nos pegaremos una juerga que...  
-Me han ofrecido dirigir el departamento de diagnóstico del Royal Hill. Acabo de aceptar.  
-House, eso es genial...el Royal Hill es...  
-Lo sé-dijo el nefrólogo con cierto deje de tristeza.  
-No lo haces por el prestigio.  
-Tú tienes una nueva novia y estás empezando una vida con ella. Cuddy se va a casar con ese impresentable. No hay nada que me ate ya a este lugar y una oportunidad como la de Londres no se presenta todos los días.

Wilson lo miró, mordiéndose los labios. Parecía que iba a llorar. House sabía que, por muchos kilómetros que los separasen, su amistad nunca se perdería. Pero, de ahora en adelante, todo sería distinto.

Salió del despacho dejando allí al oncólogo inmóvil y desconsolado y se fue a buscar a Cuddy. La encontró en la sala de archivos, colocando un gran expediente en una estantería. La observó durante un espacio de tiempo que a él se le antojó enterno, pero que no debió de ser superior a unos cuantos segundos, pues ella aún seguía de espaldas a él, afanada en su tarea. Se acercó a la mujer y, sin mediar palabra, sujetó suavemente su brazo y la besó en la mejilla.

-Adiós Lisa.

Tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-Greg...-susurró ella girando su cuerpo hacia la puerta. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pensó en ir detrás de él pero, esta vez, la parte racional de su cerebro fue capaz de detener a la emocional y sus pies se quedaron totalmente clavados al suelo.

Lisa Cuddy se casó con Richard Green un mes después, en una preciosa ceremonia civil, ya que ella era judía y el católico. En el momento en que pronunciaba el sí quiero un avión de la American Airlines despegaba del JFK de Nueva York con destino a Londres. En él viajaba un hombre triste, un hombre que dejaba atrás a las que habían sido las dos personas más importantes de su vida


	18. La media vuelta

Capítulo 18

LA MEDIA VUELTA

La Stockholm Konserthuset resplandecía bajo la luna sueca. Era la gran noche. En su interior, cientos de personalidades de todo el mundo contemplaban como el rey Carl XVI Gustaf hacía entrega de una medalla y un diploma a ese hombre del que todo el mundo hablaba sin parar desde hacía meses.

El 10 de diciembre del 2014, Gregory House recibía el Premio Nobel de la Medicina por su contribución al desarrollo de nuevas técnicas no invasivas en enfermos de esclerosis múltiple y otras enfermedades degenerativas.

Los estudios e investigaciones que había dirigido en el Royal Hill de Londres habían supuesto una auténtica revolución en ese campo de la medicina y encendían una luz de esperanza en los corazones de muchos enfermos incurables y sus familiares.

Tras recibir el galardón y soltar el obligatorio discurso de agradecimiento, House volvió a su sitio entre el público, donde lo aguardaba James Wilson, jefe de oncología del Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital de Nueva Yersey. Junto a él se encontraba su última esposa, una joven seria e inteligente.

La ceremonia fue larga y aburrida y House terminó quedándose dormido, algo que fue publicado al día siguiente en los periódicos de todo el mundo. Pero no importaba. La gente lo adoraba y estas pequeñas idiosincrasias contribuían a que lo quisiesen aún más.

Y a House esto le repateaba. No soportaba que la gente lo tratase como si fuese un superhéroe. No había hecho nada por los demás. Las investigaciones que había llevado a cabo habían sido un simple reto personal. A él ni siquiera le gustaba ese campo de la ciencia. Pero había tenido casos realmente interesantes en el Royal Hill y, al final, una cosa había llevado a la otra.

Cuando dieron la ceremonia por acabada, Wilson y su mujer tuvieron que salir a toda prisa de la Sala de Conciertos. Alguien se estaba quejando de que el coche de alquiler del médico obstaculizaba una de las salidas de emergencia.

House se dirigió al lavabo pensando en lo malo que era Wilson aparcando. Después de orinar y lavarse las manos salió, esperando que su amigo pudiese librarse de su irritante esposa de alguna manera, para poder llevárselo de copas. Llevaban casi dos años sin verse.

-Doctor House, podría firmarme su libro-dijo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas.

"Genial, otra fan enloquecida", pensó el nefrólogo. Pero antes de seguir adelante, ignorando a aquella desquiciada, comprendió que la que acababa de escuchar no era una voz cualquiera. Era una voz que no escuchaba desde hacía más de cinco años. Una voz cuyas últimas palabras le obligaron a tomar un avión y marcharse a Londres.

Y gracias a todo ello, ahora era el nuevo Premio Nobel de Medicina, algo que nunca había soñado pero que le hacía sentir un perverso placer.

Se giró lentamente y su mirada se encontró con la de Cuddy. Inconscientemente se pasó la mano por la cara. Una cara que había envejecido levemente con el paso de los años. En cambio, ella estaba más guapa que nunca. Llevaba el pelo un poco más largo y más oscuro y quizá había ganado un par de kilos, pero estaba igual que siempre.

House se acercó a ella y tomó de su mano el libro que la mujer le entregaba. No pudo evitar que sus dedos se rozasen brevemente durante el intercambio. El contacto le hizo estremecer. Abrió el libro y, tras pensar durante unos segundos, escribió algo en la primera hoja. Luego lo cerró de golpe y se lo entregó a su propietaria. Ella se lo guardó en el bolso.

Le había llevado casi dos años escribir aquel libro y sabía que representaba una pequeña joya en el mundo de la literatura médica.

-Enhorabuena-dijo Cuddy mirándolo a los ojos.-Siempre te mereciste un reconocimiento así.  
-Ya. Gracias.

Silencio.

Cuddy alzó las cejas y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. House tampoco sabía qué decir. Eran tantas las palabras que habían quedado pendientes entre ellos que no sabían por dónde empezar.

-House, lo siento muchísimo-dijo ella, por fin. Y a continuación no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas. El médico titubeó, se acercó un par de pasos, volvió a titubear y, por fin, la abrazó.

Y no la soltó mientras ella lloraba en su hombro. Cuddy lloraba y lloraba y House pensó que quizá tuviese algún tipo de enfermedad rara relacionada con el exceso de lágrimas. La apretó con más fuerza aún y besó su pelo.

-Venga, deja de llorar que me vas a dejar en ridículo. Te invito a una hamburguesa. Seguro que Wilson se ha pirado al hotel con esa Mary a darle al baile del gorila.

Cuddy sonrió y se separó de él. Salieron del edificio escoltados por varios guardaespaldas y se dedicaron a recorrer las calles de Estocolmo. Era tarde y los restaurantes estaban cerrados, así que optaron por entrar en el primer bar de copas que les pareció atractivo.

-¿Por qué has venido?-preguntó House mientras se llevaba su vaso a los labios.  
-No podía perdérmelo.  
-¿Sólo por eso?  
-Necesitaba verte.  
-Claro. ¿Cómo está tu hija?  
-Bien, ya casi tiene siete años. Es contestona y rebelde pero me da más alegrías que disgustos.  
-¿Y el neandertal de tu marido?-preguntó House pretendiendo aparentar indiferencia.

Éste era, con diferencia, el punto al que más temía llegar. Si era un tipo con suerte, quizá Green hubiese muerto devorado por unos caníbales mientras hacía un viaje por el Amazonas. En cambio, si era un desgraciado (y esto es lo que había sido toda su vida), Cuddy le hablaría de las maravillas de su matrimonio y de la perfección de su esposo. Y, después, cogería un avión y se marcharía a EEUU.

-Ya no es mi marido. Nos divorciamos hace ocho meses.  
-Me alegro.  
-Lo sé.  
-No era tan perfecto como parecía, ¿eh?  
-¿Y cuándo lo es?  
-¿Quién le puso los cuernos a quién?  
-No hubo cuernos, House. Ya me conoces, no se me dan bien las relaciones serias.  
-No hubo cuernos porque yo estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, sino el señor Green hubiese tenido que soportar un peso extra en su repeinada cabeza. ¿A que sí?  
-No lo sé, House. Sólo sé que todo ha terminado.

House respiró aliviado. Después de todo, no era tan miserable como creía. Pero que Green estuviese fuera de juego no significaba que Cuddy estuviese dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

Aunque no se trataba sólo de Cuddy. Al fin y al cabo, ella representaba solamente la mitad del todo que podían llegar a formar ambos. Y la otra mitad era él. ¿Y él quería realmente cambiar su vida? ¿Otra vez? Después de todo, era feliz en Londres. A su manera, pero era feliz. Su trabajo le entusiasmaba y tenía a todas las titis que quería. Y ahora tendría más, desde luego. ¿Qué mujer podría resistirse a pasar la noche con un Premio Nobel?

Si iba a por todas con Cuddy y ésta decía que sí, su vida volvería a pegar un giro de 180º. Y él no tenia edad para esas cosas. Quizás lo mejor fuese pasar una noche con ella y después dejarla ir. Viviría para siempre con el recuerdo de su cuerpo entre las sábanas de su hotel, pero seguiría adelante y lo haría a su manera.

-Vuelvo a dirigir el hospital-dijo Cuddy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.-Cuando me separé de Richard, él solicitó una plaza de directivo en el Chicago General y se la concedieron.  
-¿Te han permitido volver a ocupar el cargo después de haber sido destituida?  
-Bueno, Wilson tuvo bastante que ver en ello. Se pasó varias semanas removiendo cielo y tierra y al final lo consiguió. Tiene muchos más contactos de los que nos imaginamos.  
-Me alegro por ti. Nunca debiste perder tu empleo.  
-House, sé que es mucho pedir, pero me gustaría que volvieses. Te ofrezco tu antiguo puesto.  
-Me va bien en Inglaterra.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Sí

Cuddy parecía profundamente decepcionada y en el fondo él también lo estaba. Pero le daba pánico volver a cambiar de vida. Le costaba demasiado adaptarse.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?-preguntó House para cambiar de tema.  
-Foreman dirigía el equipo pero dimitió cuando Trece se casó con Cameron.  
-¿Que Trece qué?  
-Ya ves. Ahora Trece trabaja en urgencias y no sé qué hacer para evitar que se pasen el día besándose por los rincones y calentando al personal.  
-¿Y Chase?  
-De nuevo forma parte de tu antiguo equipo. Y sale con alguien, pero intenta mantenerlo en secreto. Taub sigue igual. Es un gran trabajador. ¿No los echas de menos?  
-No.

House observó como Cuddy dejaba caer los hombros, dándose por vencida. El hombre se levantó y pagó las copas. Era tarde.

-Tengo una habitación en el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad y una cama enorme con unas sábanas en las que está escrito tu nombre. ¿Quieres venir a verlas?-dijo mientras regresaba a la mesa y cogía su bastón.  
-Claro-respondió ella amargamente.  
-¿Por los viejos tiempos?-sonrió él, tendiéndole la mano.  
-Por los viejos tiempos, House.

En el taxi de camino al hotel, Cuddy tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no romper a llorar por segunda vez en esa noche. Se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones con respecto a su reencuentro, pero estaba claro que los sentimientos de House ya no tenían nada que ver con los suyos.

Ni si quiera se había atrevido a decirle que quería estar con él, esta vez de verdad. No le había dado la oportunidad. Pero tampoco podía culparle. Después de todo, había sido ella la que lo había echado todo a perder.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor sin prisas. Ambos intuían que no volverían a verse y querían que el recuerdo del otro se quedase impregnado en sus pieles. Se besaron, se acariciaron y se amaron de mil maneras y cuando todo hubo terminado, House se levantó de la cama y, sin mediar palabra, se metió en la ducha. Cuddy comprendió que había llegado el momento de partir y, tras vestirse y recoger sus cosas, salió de la habitación.

Al llegar a la calle se acordó del libro que él le había firmado y lo sacó del bolso. Lo abrió por la primera página.

"Un amor para la historia. La historia de mi amor. Lisa...".

Después de todo la quería. Y ella lo quería a él. Pero eran tan imbéciles que no habían sido capaces de hacer frente a esos sentimientos a lo largo de todos esos años. Cuando uno de ellos decidía dar un paso adelante, el otro daba tres pasos atrás. Siempre había sido así. Y esta vez era House el que retrocedía. Probablemente, para siempre.

Se detuvo en medio del asfalto y volvió a leer el mensaje, con un nudo en la garganta. Apretó el libro fuertemente contra su pecho, abrazando esas palabras. Entonces, sintió como el viento repetía la última de ellas.

-Lisa-oyó a sus espaldas. Era la segunda vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

Se dio la media vuelta. Él la miraba desde la otra acera totalmente derrotado, rogándole con los ojos que volviese. Y ella volvió, por supuesto que volvió.

Después de todo, ¿qué mujer podría resistirse a pasar el resto de su vida con un Premio Nobel?

THE END


End file.
